Daily Challenges II: Swan Lodge
by ericastwilight
Summary: Bella runs an inn for the supernatural, including a coven of vampires. But what is she? A story using Witfit prompts, pictures, music, or some random thought, a little time, and unedited. Rating will vary for each chapter. OOC/AU
1. Guests

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter One - Guests**

* * *

**Inspired by a story I read called, Vampire Vacation by C.J. Ellisson. Also please note that this unbetaed and I like type ninety words a minute. So please be gentle.**

**AN: This will be a fic based on prompts from the Fictionista website, but not all the time. This is the 6/24/11.** **Prompt: Lodge**

* * *

The weather outside the Swan Lodge was perfect for accepting guests. The clouds overhead were grey, dreary, promising snow. Though many of the lodge's unusual guests preferred the dark, most craved freedom to move about without fear of exposure.

Swan Lodge catered to many different species, all because of its owner, Isabella Swan. From a young age she'd been told that she was unique. Her grandmother had taken her as a child to many psychics, shamans and covens, only to learn nothing.

They were never able to get a reading on her, even as a child. The only one that offered some semblance of answers had given a warning instead. It had been dire, scaring Isabella's grandmother to act.

Many sorts of magic charms, protection spells and curses were performed upon the little girl with the warm brown, knowing eyes before she could even walk or talk. The moment words were on her lips, she was taught that same magic.

Despite all the protection thrust upon her, Isabella was a beacon. No matter where she lived or hid, she drew in those that were supernatural—good and evil. They all craved the light and power she held within her. However, try as they might, no one had been successful in obtaining it – her – through the years.

Not all of them that sought her were evil, many only wished to touch and see her, welcome her to the world.

As Isabella grew older, she rejected all ideas of leading a normal life. She couldn't, because those close to her lost their lives or sanity to the ones that sought her power. They were used as an attempt to have her. She'd come to resent herself for that very reason.

However, she learned to make the best of it.

That was how the Swan Lodge had come to be. For those that felt the call would have to pay a premium to be near her. It wasn't greed that had her turn to that solution, but a necessity. If someone couldn't pay, she'd have one less creature to worry about. For those that couldn't pay, but wanted her for nefarious reasons were turned away and unable to get any closer. Not with all the precautions she'd taken to ensure her safety and those of her staff. Most of her profits were given to various charities and foundations anyway, so she felt little guilt about her methods.

She missed her father terribly, a mortal, but it was for the best. Her mother had disappeared the night after Isabella's birth, which was why her grandmother had helped raised her and taught her magic.

Among Isabella's gifts, she had the ability to stop aging. Since her eighteenth birthday twelve years earlier, she hadn't aged a day. She wondered often if she should add a few years to her appearance, if only to be taken more seriously. However, a little voice in her head told her not to, and she learned early on to never doubt her instinct.

Isabella smoothed her hands down over the fitted cashmere sweater, tugging its hem over the stylish skinny jeans she wore. She wanted to appear casual and not radiate the power which only served to tempt those lodging there.

In the distance, she heard the small plane touch ground and the chattering of her first check-ins of the season. It was the first year of operation and she had a full house since she opened her doors in the spring. However, it was the winter season and that ensured that only a certain kind of clientele would stay. The ones that could survive the type of cold that they'd experience while at the lodge.

Most of them would be there for three months, while others would only stay for a couple of weeks. Isabella looked at her schedule, the Cullen family with seven members in all, would be the first to arrive. They were a unique family, especially among their own kind. Their accommodations included four rooms and they had requested proper hunting grounds, despite the access to human blood on the premises.

Isabella refused to put her human staff in jeopardy but they had all donated blood on occasion. They were compensated by a fantastic medical and dental plan, not to mention the seasonal bonus. Another perk of working at the lodge had been the pristine grounds and access to all its amenities.

She only had three rules: No sexual interactions with the lodgers of any kind. No blood, fluids or power exchanges with the lodgers. No stealing or asking for lodgers for spells or potions.

So far, she'd lost two staff members last month. Jessica and Lauren had fallen under a sexy fallen angel's spell and participated in a threesome with the handsome Raphael. He'd been asked to leave and never return, for not only had Isabella's staff disobeyed orders but so had he. He was less than pleased, because Isabella refused for the Swan Lodge to become a brothel.

She had special rooms and cabins that would cater to some of the lodgers' erotic tastes should a companion or some cases, companions, accompany them. Of course they were welcome to get acquainted with other guests, but her all members of her staff were off limits.

The news traveled fast amongst the supernatural and though she had a few cancellations, she had just as many call for accommodations. Those that sought a semblance of peace found that the lodge would meet their needs, and then there were those curious of the lodge's elusive owner.

Isabella closed her eyes for a brief moment, checking in on everyone. The awed and beautiful voices of those walking up the cobbled stone walkway outside the lodge were easily heard as Isabella waited. In front of the desk, Michael, Tyler, and Eric all awaited her instructions. Angela, Melissa, and Lindsey stood near the stairs to show their guests to the rooms.

Isabella nodded and immediately Michael and Tyler walked toward the large double doors that opened widely to the lobby of her establishment. The moment the doors opened to allow a glimpse of those visiting, Isabella nodded for her staff members to move slowly back.

Though she hadn't been worried about the particular group of vampires, it was best for her staff to be cautious of all off their guests.

As the exquisitely beautiful family filtered through, a pair of golden eyes met Isabella's, and confusion marred his angled features. The same face haunted her dreams for years. She pushed that aside for later.

Isabella had other matters to attend to first.

She bristled at the type of energy that pulsed from him, catching the attention of the curly blond vampire that Isabella knew had been part of the southern vampire wars she'd only heard of recently.

Isabella whistled and suddenly two hulking beasts –wolves– stalked to stand before the desk where she waited. A vampire, by the name of Carlisle stood as spokesperson before the group, nodded in greeting, but keeping his golden gaze on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, confused by lightly growling wolves.

Isabella tossed her hair back and cocked an eyebrow. "Ask your son Edward?"

Carlisle turned to face his oldest companion but youngest son. "What is it?" Carlisle took in Edward's clenched jaw, obsidian eyes, and the fact that he wasn't breathing into account. _Bloodlust? Her? _he thought, knowing Edward could read them easily.

"She's mouthwatering," Edward murmured, his eyes locked on Isabella. His hands clenched into tight fists, his body unnaturally rigid, coiled, and ready.

Alice, a dark-haired waifish woman stood beside her brother. "He won't attack you," she said softly, after she checked his future, using her gift.

"He wants to," Isabella said, closing her eyes for a moment. "But you're right, he won't."

"You can see the future, too?" Carlisle asked, taking a step forward. However, Isabella's guards growled fiercely, saliva dripping from their long canines.

Isabella whispered a series of sounds, an old language that she knew her guests would not know. The two werewolves sat, covering their teeth, but remain alert.

"Yes and no," Isabella replied. "My gift is a bit different of your daughter's." She smiled when it had become obvious that Carlisle was deeply intrigued by her. "Ah, I knew there was a reason that you came to see me, Mr. Cullen. I wasn't able to ascertain from our calls why, until now."

Carlisle dropped his gaze and nodded. "I don't mean to offend you, Ms. Swan."

She shook her head, shrugging once. "Mr. Cullen, every guest that visits here, in some way, however indirectly, has come to see me."

"That's awfully conceited of you," Rosalie, a statuesque blond vampire said.

Isabella simply smiled. "As for you, you came to see if I was as beautiful as all the rumors had made me out to be." Emmett, a dark-haired vampire, the blonde's mate, snickered beside her. Rosalie elbows his side, none too gently. "However, I can offer you something during your stay."

Rosalie raised a beautifully arched eyebrow and waited. "Lindsey has given birth two months ago to a baby boy and girl. She needs assistance." Isabella gestured toward her staff member. "She would be glad for all the help she could get."

Rosalie's features softened. "Babies?" One of her hands shook, taking Emmett's in hers.

"Emmett," Isabella said, smiling at his confused expression. "I know what you're looking for and I promise that I will be able to accommodate your silent request later in your stay."

Emmett's dark eyes widened, as a smile spread, his dimple coming into play in his left cheek. "You?" Isabella only winked in response, earning a laugh from the dark-haired and very large vampire.

Seconds later, he and Rosalie followed Lindsey, asking question after question about the newborns. Isabella knew that Emmett would be satisfied for the moment with his wife's happiness.

Isabella blew a breath a relief, causing one of her guests to growl. Edward really needed to get used to her proximity, especially if they're…

Isabella banished the thought away before it exposed her emotions. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the rest of the family.

"Jasper, you and your wife's room is on the top floor, in the southwest corner. Your accommodations include an enchantment so that you won't be susceptible to the emotions of our other guests."

Jasper closed his eyes, mumbling something under his breath – a prayer. It would be the first time he'd have some peace in years. Alice smiled excitingly, clutching her husband's hand, going on and on about the interior of their little piece of paradise for the next three months. Alice's truest desire would have to wait until another time, and for the moment, she wished for Isabella to keep it between them.

Isabella nodded at her, and then asked for Carlisle to step up to the desk. She handed him a printed paper for him to sign and turned her attention to his beautiful mate, Esme.

"We have an extensive indoor greenhouse and garden that is still under construction. If you'd like, when you have time of course, I'd love your opinion."

Esme nodded and smiled up at her husband. "She makes us feel useful, needed or peaceful." Isabella smiled at the description and looked up Carlisle.

"I'm afraid I don't have any patients here for you to care for, but it's nice to know that there is another healer on hand should some emergency arise."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose in question. "You have a doctor on the premises?"

"In all likelihood we'll be trapped on the mountain when the weather becomes too much for our pilots to fly in and out safely. I thought it would be best to…" she cleared her throat, "…have a _doctor_ on staff."

Carlisle nodded, though Isabella could sense that he had questions. It wasn't the time yet for that.

"I will do my best to answer what I can. However, I will not allow you to extract blood from me." She knew he wanted to exam her thoroughly, though only in a scientific capacity.

"I…again, do not mean to offend you," he said, bemused. Esme patted his arm affectionately. "Do you have special accommodations for my son?"

"Yes, much like the Mr. Whitlock's," she said, watching the young vampire closely. "However, given the circumstances I think it best that I provide him with a cabin."

"I assure you, Ms. Swan," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. "I can control myself."

"If in the next twenty-four hours you show that you can, you can remain within the lodge." Edward nodded and walked along side Angela who would show him his room.

_Ms. Swan, your room is right beside his,_ Angela stated in her thoughts_._

Ms. Swan realized then that she should've mentioned to her staff that there was a mind reader amongst them. She mentally noted to put on charms on all her staff members, both to protect them and to give Edward some peace while he wasn't in his room.

Edward turned swiftly and groaned, "That is not advisable." It seemed that despite his reassurances, he wasn't so sure after all.

Isabella smiled. "It might help you acclimate to my scent, Mr. Cullen." Edward looked indecisive and then determination filled his dark unwavering gaze. He simply nodded, turned on his heel and ran up to the room, refusing to wait for the human.

Angela smiled sheepishly at her employer. "I'm sorry." After Isabella excused her and the remaining staff, including her guards, she showed Carlisle and Esme to their room herself.

They climbed one of two large staircases, each leading to separate wings of the lodge. Esme commented on a few of Isabella's paintings. It was only until they heard Edward enter his room that Carlisle spoke up, internally.

_I want to assure you that my son is strong enough to control himself_, he thought, hoping to reassure the beautiful innkeeper.

"I am not worried," she said before leaving the handsome couple to themselves.

The moment she stepped on the landing in the lobby, Alice appeared in front of her. "When are you going to tell him you're his mate?"

Considering how the vampire asked the question aloud, Isabella smiled and laughed, she knew exactly what Alice was doing.

"Don't you think it would've been best for Edward to come to that conclusion?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a few moments and nodded. "He'd take forever, though."

"We have all the time in the world."

"I guess you're right about that," Alice replied, threading her arm through Isabella's. "Now why don't you tell me what you really are?"

Isabella laughed softly, throwing her head back. She knew the moment that Alice had made the accommodations months ago, that they'd become fast friends.

"We must all have our secrets and that is mine."

~oOo~

Hours later, Isabella stood on her balcony, facing the northern sky. All the guests had arrived on schedule and the rotation from the kitchen staff went smoothly. Every cabin and room was filled with all sorts of creatures for a grand total of fifteen guests, including the Cullen family.

She thrived on the power and magic that filled the air. There was potential for so much more because of one of her guests.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the first time she had dreamed of the young vampire. A dozen years earlier, she had been running from a true werewolf, determined to mate her, thus controlling her power. She'd been near Ithaca, NY when she lured the beast toward a coven she had felt was nearby and would assist her.

When she was within their hunting grounds, she determined it was not the right time to meet them and had taken a detour. However, the werewolf had crossed the path of two of the family members. The wolf was dead before she reached the state border.

She had captured Edward's scent there and it helped her find where her future would lead. Taking a deep breath, she awaited his arrival. She heard the quiet thump of his feet touching the tiled floor beneath them.

"I heard what my sister said," Edward whispered, standing as far as the balcony allowed. Isabella internally felt proud of his continued control on the call of her blood. There had been countless others that wanted to feed on her power, but nothing like what he felt. The desire from Edward for blood, body and mind intoxicated her.

"As I'm sure she intended," Isabella replied, still watching the flakes of snow fall lightly to the ground. "Are your accommodations to your liking, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, please."

"All right, Edward, please call me Bella."

Edward hummed softly, yearning to step closer, but he didn't dare. He didn't trust himself. An internal battle warred inside him. He wanted her blood, the all encompassing peace of her mind and to touch her soft ivory skin.

In essence, he knew deep down what he really wanted. And that was all of her.

"Yes, the room is excellent. It smells perfect." Edward took a deep breath, taking in her decadent scent inside him. Venom coated his tongue and slid down his parched throat. "But it's too quiet now." It had been, until her heard her descend the stairs to their floor. They were the only two occupants on it.

Had she placed him near her because she knew what she would come to mean to him? Because she knew that she was his? And undeniably he was hers?

Bella laughed as she turned to face him. "Concentrate on the heartbeats throughout the grounds. That may be enough to make you feel better." Edward had hoped she would answer the questions that had plagued his mind since he heard the conversation his sister and Bella had downstairs.

However, he could not deny the truth behind her words. The music of her heart had been what kept him in his room while she worked. The rhythm was a soothing balm to his chaotic thoughts since they arrived.

"It helps, a little," he said, nodding and stepping forward. He had expected that she would retreat. Instead, she remained composed and stood very still. Another two strides toward her and she was within his reach. A tentative hand lifted to her face where he luxuriated on the feel of her soft lips with the smooth pad of his thumb.

Her answering moan and the trusting closure of her eyes had him moving even closer. Taking her face in his hands he begged breathlessly, "Don't move."

"Please," she whispered. Bella had waited for so long, ever since she first dreamed of him. "Edward, kiss me."

"Bella," he murmured as his cold lips touched upon her warm ones. It felt as if his unbeating heart flipped in his chest. She was delicious, her taste exquisite and perfection, eliciting a flash fire down his throat. Instead of taking more, he only pressed his lips against hers again and again, wanting so much more. What that was, he was unsure. Two desires warred within him, yet before he could determine a winner, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**AN: This story will continue using the prompts to inspire the chapter, though I reserve the right to come up with something else if a prompt doesn't work to further the story. Thank you.**


	2. Alarm

**Swan Lodge **

**Chapter Two—Alarm**

* * *

**AN: Used the witfit for 6/25/11 Prompt: Scenic**

* * *

As Edward became fully aware, Bella pulled her head back as awareness crept in her thoughts. Loud, echoing screeches came from some distance away, a frequency only heard by her, vampires and wolves.

"What is it?" Edward asked, sensing the same sharp tension that seemed to fill the air suddenly. Like an energy of some kind.

"I'm not sure," she whispered, turning in Edward's arms, her back pressing against his chest. As if reluctant to let her go, his hands remained on her, one curled around her hip, the other rested on her belly. "That's the southeast perimeter alarm."

"An animal," Edward offered, but he knew that it had to be more. He could feel the tension and power turn up several notches in Bella. It, whatever "it" was, moved through her like a vibration, until it saturated her.

"No, something else," she said firmly, pulling away from him. She brought her fingers to her lips and whistled a series of notes. In seconds, the tree line that surrounded the south end of the lodge burst with excitement. Werewolves lined up beneath the balcony on which Bella and Edward stood.

They snarled and heads twisted from left to right, growling menacingly behind vicious teeth. From the shadows, a figure moved lithely through trees and bushes. Edward and Bella were aware of the approaching members of his family behind them.

"Alice said everything went black for all of our futures," Jasper said as he looked over the scene below. Alice concurred with a simple nod, showing Edward and Bella the abrupt darkness she'd seen moments before.

"That's because of the shifters that are in my employment," Bella replied, however, her gaze remained on the approaching figure. A woman, from what Edward could see. A naked one at that, he realized.

The woman stood shorter than his six-four frame, but not by much. She was slim, but athletically built, with smooth dark skin with reddish undertones. Edward thought some of the features of her face and skin tone was familiar as they were beautiful. Black, shining hair offered the female some sense of modesty as it hung over her breasts.

"She's a Quileute," Carlisle said. "Remember the pack leader Sam. He said she had defected and broke her bond from the pack. She'd been missing for years." Edward nodded and watched as the wolves parted to allow their leader to speak for them.

"What is it, Isabella?" she asked firmly. "You know I was patrolling the northern border."

"I'm well aware of that, Leah," Bella replied.

"Do you mind?" Leah said with a gesture toward the sound of the alarm. Bella nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, the sound stopping immediately. Did that mean she controlled such things with thoughts? Edward wondered. "What came through?"

"It wasn't an animal," Bella said thoughtfully. "The alarm wouldn't have sounded for something as simple as that. As I'm sure you well know, Leah." The pack leader shrugged and waited for Bella to explain. "That particular alarm is sensitive to magic or the undead."

"A guest?" Leah suggested, her eyes moving toward the Cullen family.

Bella shook her head. "No, I've already accounted for everyone."

Leah quirked an eyebrow in doubt, it seemed. "What would you like for us to do?"

"Track whatever it was," Bella stated and sighed. "Hopefully whoever it is, they are either gone or unconscious."

"I'll leave behind Shelia and Leila, and the twins," Leah said as she cracked her neck a few times. She bent forward and instantly transformed into a wolf with a gleaming black and grey coat of fur. Bella said something else in the language unknown to all except for those in Leah's former tribe. As most of the large pack of sixteen members moved to the trees, four others remained to circle the building.

Bella smiled and turned to her guests. "I no longer feel a presence," she said simply, though Edward could see a crease in her brow. "Perhaps they won't return."

"Does this occur often?" Jasper asked.

"With so many curious about me, it can happen often. Though I must admit it hasn't happened since I moved here."

"But you are aware how vulnerable you made yourself here," Jasper insisted. "This scenic and picturesque backdrop would hardly present a stable front should you be attacked."

"I assure you, Mr. Whitlock," Bella hissed, taking a step toward him. "I know exactly my position should my lodge come under attack. It was why I chose this mountain. I have the cliff that lines up with the tribe of lethal mountain lion shifters, whom I have an agreement with for our safety and theirs. Anything, friend or foe that should wander within their borders without proper signals given would be killed immediately. And I have enough magic and power protecting my establishment that it would likely drain anything that tried to enter without permission."

"Likely," Jasper growled. "That's not enough, considering you said that he or she is no longer here."

Bella knew that his only thought was the protection of his family, namely his wife. However, he questioned her, and that was enough to bring her emotions closer to the surface. "What would you have me do? Ask a guest to test it for me. A human wouldn't survive it. And unlike you, I will not sacrifice one of my soldiers to test my theories."

Jasper stepped closer to her, almost nose to nose, but instinct to protect her had Edward step between them.

"I will not hesitate to kill you," Edward growled, readying his body should he need to protect Bella from the brunt of Jasper's anger. To Edward, it was unexpected to feel so fiercely protected after having met Bella only hours earlier.

Jasper's dark gaze remained on the petite hostess, his nostrils flaring. Edward growled when Jasper's thoughts focused on her enticing scent. Jasper dropped his eyes and scanned the trees, before he said, "I'll test it."

"No!" Alice cried out.

"It will not kill him," Bella said, closing her eyes for several seconds and cursing. "It might be the best idea. The phone lines just went down. But I have a satellite phone."

That instantly put them on alert. Something or someone was there.

"Why can't we hear all the other humans here?" Esme asked as she stepped forward.

"I have a charm on them. I thought you'd like to hear yourselves think." Bella listened for a moment, closing her eyes again. "All right, if you're willing to test it, then we best go now before some of the other guests notice that something isn't right."

Jasper nodded, taking Alice's hand and they both climbed onto wooden railing. Together they jumped, landing on the balls of their feet perfectly, twenty-feet below. Emmett whooped with glee, backed up and took a running starting, sailing over of the railing. Rosalie simply jumped over, but showed as much poise and grace as the others.

Esme and Carlisle laughed at their adopted children and decided to put them in their place. With clasped hands, they jumped and somersaulted in midair twice before they landed without much disturbance to the snow that lay beneath their feet. Bella threw her head back and laughed something she hadn't done in a long time.

A small growl alerted Bella of Edward's remaining presence and the fact that her neck was perfectly exposed. His hands found purchase on her hips, pulling her close. His nose and cold lips pressed against her thudding pulse that thrummed with life.

"You can drink from me without turning or hurting me," Bella said softly, fingering the hair on the nape of neck.

Another growl rumbled through Edward, much deeper than before. A warning, Bella recognized it immediately. "You really shouldn't have said that," he groaned.

Then she was gone. One moment Edward had her warm curves pressed against his unyielding cold body, then the next, nothing but air existed in his arms. Laughter interrupted his confused thoughts, one he recognized to be Bella's laugh. It had come from below. Peering over the railing, he shook his head as his family and Bella looked up at him expectantly.

"We'll have the discussion about our um…courtship after we give your brother some peace," Bella said sweetly, smiling shyly. It was the first time Edward seen her look that way.

"I'll have it once I know that we're safe here," Jasper said and asked where they needed to go. Suddenly every Cullen stood on alert as their minds conjured an image of a rock cropping that jutted out from the snow and the fastest route there.

"I should've warned you," Bella said quickly just as Edward landed beside her. "I apologize for the intrusion. I'm used to showing my staff what I need."

Everyone nodded and looked at Edward for confirmation on their thoughts. "I do not know if she could read our thoughts. Her mind is not open to me. I do not know if she can manipulate us."

Carlisle cleared his throat when Bella remained silent, neither confirming or denying their suspicions. "Maybe we should check on your safety measures."

Bella nodded and turned to lead them toward a part in her perimeter that may have the weakest point.

"How do you keep the Volturi from not killing you?" Rosalie blurted out suddenly.

Bella stopped and turned toward her guests. "Who are the Volturi? And why would they want to kill me?"

Edward's only thought was, "_Fuck._"


	3. Fallen

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Three – Fallen**

* * *

**Prompt: There was no prompt for this chapter, so I just picked up where I left off. **

* * *

All at once, Bella felt overwhelmed by the thoughts and verbal voices of her guests. She bent over, resting her hands on her thighs, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself and quiet the voices. She had to or else her own body would protect her against the intrusion. Edward hovered over her, asking questions, concern filling his features.

"Please calm down before it's too late," she breathed and moaned when the Cullens continued on their tirade. "Edward!" When she felt his hand on her back, she cried out again. "I'm sorry!" Her arms closed around him as the rest of his family froze, and then fell as if struck down suddenly.

"What the hell?" Edward said. Bella released him once she knew he would be safe.

She shook her head, breathing in deeply. "I warned them," she whispered as looked at the prone figures on the ground already blanketed by a thin, fresh layer of snow. "I'm sorry." She gasped, trying to explain. "They'll be fine in a little bit."

"That was you," Edward said, his hand reaching up to run through his hair. He pulled back enough from Bella to watch as sweat beaded across her brow, aware that her body temperature had risen by several degrees. "Their thoughts were too much for you," he stated, coming to his own conclusions. Another thought registered in his mind. "You protected me when you wrapped your arms around me."

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "I can handle humans just fine," she replied. "Most of the time I can easily tune them out or even cast a spell to avoid listening to their thoughts. But with vampires, hundreds of thoughts go through their minds at once and add the emotional turmoil that came when Rosalie asked about the Volturi…It was too much."

"But it was not on purpose," he said. "It was a natural reaction."

Bella nodded again and smiled sheepishly. "They'll come to in a minute or two."

Edward returned her smile with one of his own. "They will understand," he said softly, running his fingers though her soft, dark curls. When she cocked an eyebrow, he laughed.

"All right, they will understand once the anger wears off."

"I really didn't mean to," Bella softly replied. "I haven't had so many vampires around me at once. I wasn't aware of the complications. I should've checked for the possibility."

"And you have another four staying at the lodge besides my family," Edward pointed out. "Is there something you could do to protect yourself?"

Bella rubbed her temples, nodding. "I can do it for you, too. If you like, turn off your power outside of your room."

Edward thought for a few moments and shook his head. "I need to be on alert now that something triggered your perimeter alarm."

"Yes, you're right. It's the reason why I opened my thoughts to everyone," she said, turning her head toward Alice's groan. "What should I say to them?" Edward watched as Bella bit her lip nervously. It'd been the first time he'd seen a glimpse of the girl beneath the power.

She huffed and scrunched her brow. "I'll have you know I'm thirty years old."

Edward laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "A cougar, huh? Technically I am only seventeen."

Before Bella could respond, Rosalie awoke. "Where's that bitch?" she scrambled, somewhat awkwardly, taking a few moments to regain her balance and stomped toward Bella.

Immediately, Edward sensed something harden over Bella, the girl he'd seen beneath was gone. With a cock of Bella's head, she sent Rosalie flying across the field. Emmett crouched defensively, causing Edward to do the same. They hissed at each other and stood before their mate, poised to attack.

"What the fuck are you?" Jasper bellowed as he helped Alice to her feet. In seconds, he overwhelmed Edward, moving faster than he'd ever seen. Suddenly, the alarm howled nearby, alerting Bella of another breach.

Shelia, a nineteen year old, third year wolf, bounded toward Bella, instantly transforming into a fair-skinned woman. "Mistress, Leah has informed me that there are two creatures outside of the perimeter that are testing its strength." Bella nodded and closed her eyes, reaching for the thoughts of her sentinels.

"Leah said for you and Rica to help patrol the northern line. We can't afford for the cats to become anxious." Shelia nodded once, sprinted away, and after several steps transformed into a beast.

Bella stepped away from the Cullens, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What have you brought with you?"

"We've brought nothing," Jasper hissed. "Instead we were fooled to believe that we could co-exist with the likes of you."

"You fear me, so I understand your need to know who and what I am," Bella said evenly. "However, strategically speaking, it's best that your enemy not know all your secrets." When Jasper growled, Bella stepped away further. "The Volturi hadn't bothered me since the rumors of my existence had reached them years ago," she whispered gravely.

"Wait!" Carlisle said, pushing Jasper aside. He approached Bella, and could see that nothing would pry his son Edward away from her. "How do you know this?"

Bella eyes rolled as memory after memory ran through her head. After a few moments, she answered. "I know because a small contingent of their Advance Guard are outside, trying to find a way in."

"Why attack her now?" Emmett asked standing up fully. Rosalie stood behind him, her eyes on Bella. "Why wait until she's surrounded by vampires? They had to know we'd protect her."

Jasper's stance in front of Bella loosened as the truth dawned on him. He turned from Bella to Carlisle. "Aro knew you'd be intrigued by the rumors." He shook his head in disbelief. "Hell, I wouldn't doubt that he made sure we'd hear about her."

"What are you saying, Jasper?" Alice asked, rubbing at her temple. The headache that formed since the wolves appeared upon their arrival seemed to have embedded itself deep inside her head.

"They're attacking now," Edward said as Jasper's thoughts reached him. "It's because we're here. We brought them to her."

"They wanted to investigate you for quite some time," Bella said. "Somehow you've always managed to have disappeared when they tried."

"And you can only find the lodge, if you're invited to stay," Esme whispered.

"Invited?" Edward said. "I thought Alice heard about this place and made the arrangements."

Bella shook her head. "I sent the information to your house," she replied, trying to work how it had come to this. "I wanted to meet you, too. I had heard about Carlisle from Siobhan." Had she betrayed Carlisle? The family had no idea, but that might explain their timing. The Cullen reservation was made just after Bella had received a cancellation from Felix Gomez.

"She is a friend of mine or was. Who are we dealing with?" Carlisle asked. "Are they inside?"

"I don't know who, even with all the information you've, um, provided. And they haven't managed to find a way inside," Bella replied. "But they are testing the shield I have in place." She paced for a few moments and then whistled several times. "We can't talk about this out here. They may be able to hear."

Jasper nodded. "What did you tell your wolf friends?"

"That I'm listening for now on," she replied. "And that I'll be there in a bit."

"Why?" Edward asked as Bella turned toward Leah's location. "I'll join you. We should familiarize ourselves with their scents."

"That might be of some use," Bella said. "Despite all my powers, I don't have the tracking abilities as strong as vampires."

Rosalie still immobile, as the others moved to follow Bella. "You don't know what you are, do you?"

Bella stilled for a moment, seemingly processing the words to answer Rosalie. Her head jerked to one side and she shot toward the alert of another alarm. Jasper and Edward flanked her, asking questions silently.

Within their minds, she answered, "They have a werewolf shifter with them."

Edward was aware of the rest of the family trailing behind the three of them as they struggled to catch up. "They captured one of yours," Edward stated as a question silently.

"No," she said gravely. Bella skidded to a halt behind the small figure just within the border of her property. "Leah!" She fell on her knees beside Leah, taking her hand. She turned to the Cullens' and internally sent them the image of the shield that outlined her property.

"They have my brother," Leah cried. "How did they even know about us?"

Bella shook her head. "Did you see them, Leah?"

When Leah nodded, immediately their faces filled Edward and Bella's mind. It was Edward that announced who had come for them, "Jane and Alec."


	4. Plans

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Four – Plans**

* * *

**AN: June 27, 2011 Prompt: **Useless and "Frankly, that's none of your business," she replied.

* * *

Jane stood on a bank of snow, blinked slowly once, twice as the wind howled around her. "She'll come to us," she said to her brother Alec.

Sure enough, seconds later, she watched as the Cullen family members gathered around the weak-minded she-wolf and _the one_.

At all costs, Jane was to bring her home. Dead or alive, though Aro had made it very clear he wanted the seemingly omniscient creature for himself. Another prize for his collection, one that Jane felt may topple her from his favorite possession.

Jane and her brother would become useless.

The woman had the potential to make the entire Advance Guard obsolete. Jane hissed at her thoughts, ones that would betray her once she returned home. However, Aro would understand that once Jane killed Isabella that the woman wouldn't have been strong or powerful enough to become a member of the Volturi Advance Guard, or his favorite.

Alec looked upon his sister's cherubic face and then closed his eyes. "What are you thinking, sweet girl?"

Jane shook her head and a smile twitched at her lips. "Frankly, that's none of your business," she replied.

Alec shifted and kicked a near lifeless body over so that he could stand in front of his sister. "Anything that concerns you is my business."

Jane's red eyes met his and she merely smiled at him. "It's best that you don't know, brother." A small whimper escaped from the bloodied lip of the young wolf. How foul they smell, she thought. "If you are unaware of my intentions then Aro cannot hold you accountable should something go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," Alec said, seemingly bored. "I'm ready."

She nodded and gestured to the furry body that lay at her feet. "Drag him," she said softly. "It's time we meet the owner of this fine establishment."

"Right behind you, sister," Alec said as he pulled at Seth's arm.

Beneath his heavy lids, Seth fought against the waves of nausea and pain. Yet, despite the loss of blood and only half-transformed body, he had started to heal. If what he heard was correct, he'd soon be reunited with his sister. He had finally found her, and he was so close. Seth knew he had to wait for the right moment to strike. Thankfully, Jacob and Sam taught him to change on the fly.

All he had to do was wait.

~oOo~

"Stand back," Bella hissed as she stood. Her eyes lifted as two figures broke through the trees a few hundred feet outside of the perimeter. Behind the tall, lanky dark-haired male, a trail of blood and disturbed snow followed him, along with a young man's body.

The figure was grotesque, in half-transformation. Claws protruded from human fingers and toes. Half of the man's face covered in hair, the other in blood.

Seth. Bella had seen him in Leah's memories many times before. Leaving him behind had been her biggest regret. Leah cried out and she scrambled to her feet. Bella whistled twice and two she-wolves held Leah from going to her brother and kept her from shifting.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward stood on either side of Bella, presenting a united front. Bella was amazed by the loyalty that seemed to course through all of them. The others stood behind them, as ready as the men to fight together.

"Seth! Oh God, Seth! Please!" Leah continued to chant.

One of the figures, cloaked in black and red, drew her hood down for Bella to see her. "Hello, Ms. Swan." The blood-red eyes only remained on Bella, as if she were the only one standing there. Blonde wisps of her hair blew around her sweet, still round face. Forever child, turned at only fourteen.

Bella cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Hell of a power you have there," she said with a smirk. "Mine's better."

Jane blinked as if bored, showing no visible response to the woman's taunt. However, inside she seethed, the fire of her anger previously banked by the lack of sustenance, had rekindled and grew in strength.

"We'll see," Jane said. "We've come to offer a trade."

"You used him to test the shield," Bella hissed angrily as Leah growled and snarled. Though her own held her back, it was only due to Bella's influence that she remained where she was. She could easily escape her fellow wolves. "Come to any conclusions?"

"Impenetrable," Alec stated. "For now."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "What do you want in exchange for a wolf?"

Jane turned to look into the eye of each member of the Cullen family. So many to choose from, though Aro had only heard that Edward had a gift. There had been no word on the one they call Jasper and his mate Alice. Each one had potential to satisfy Aro until they could return with reinforcements.

"The youngest of the Cullen family since he was in his pack," Jane replied, gesturing toward the injured wolf. "We'll take Edward in exchange for the wolf."

"You killed the pack," Bella said gravely. Leah thrashed against those that restrained her and snapped at them. Falling on her knees, her body elongated and curled as the transformation had begun.

Jane merely watched amused by the pain that the she-wolf seemed to be in while she transformed. She could hear the crack of bone, the shift of muscle, and the swish of organs as they moved to accommodate her new form – fascinating, she thought.

Saliva slid down her canines as Leah focused her gaze on the baby-faced vampire, when Jane returned the lethal glare with a smirk, Leah lunged. In seconds, she was through the barrier that had protected her.

Jane's eyelids closed over her eyes for a moment, then watched as the black wolf flew through the air toward her. She cocked her head to one side; her eyes locked with the wolf's gaze and whispered, "Stop."

Midair, Leah howled and cried out. She hit the ground hard, onto the newly fallen snow. Leah twisted and turned as her mind, her head burned with pain.

_Now. _

A voice intruded the minds of every Cullen member and Seth. The boy shifted as he lunged for Alec's neck, causing the vampire to cry out in surprise and pain. Emmett and Jasper made their way toward them, to offer assistance. Edward and Bella advanced toward Jane but her eyes left Leah's and turned on the copper haired vampire.

Edward fell on his knees but held in the need to cry out, as Carlisle fell down behind him. A pain so intense filled Edward's thoughts, burning him with the image of Bella's cold lifeless body in his arms.

Bella stood in front of Edward and growled. "Let's see how you like it," she hissed. Her hand closed around Jane's neck, lifting her inches from the ground. "Look at me."

Jane struggled against Bella's hold, her eyes closed. Bella laughter tumbled from her lips, a dark laugh that sent fear through Jane. "Alec!" she screamed for her brother.

Bella brought her mouth to Jane's ear. "He can't help you," she whispered. "But don't worry his head is still attached." When Jane's feet touched the ground, Bella straightened out her clothes and even pulled back some of Jane's hair. "Open your eyes, Jane."

"You'll use my power against me, as you've done to my brother," Jane said.

Bella laughed again and bent close to Jane's ear. "I don't need to see your eyes to use your power against you." A warm softness pressed against Jane's forehead, something she hadn't felt in decades. It was then that Jane felt the pain behind her eyes begin.

Through her screams, she heard Bella's message that she would deliver to Aro. "The Cullen Family is under my protection now."


	5. Choices

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Five - Choices**

* * *

**AN: This was for the 6/28/2011—Green and now 6/29 prompt-crouch) **

* * *

Bella continued to unleash her powers on Jane until Edward whispered in her ear, "Let her go." At his soft command alone, she tore her gaze from the child vampire and took a deep breath.

Jane fell to the ground, gasping for breath she didn't really needed. The pain she felt under Bella's power was intense and even released from her grip, the effect lingered.

Bella's gaze lifted to see everyone's eyes on her, most of them with fear within their depths. Everyone but Edward, his concern was only for her and not that fact that she seemed capable of destroying them all. His hand lifted to brush along her cheek, the darkness in his eyes she'd seen upon his arrival faded to a golden glow.

"Is it over?" Carlisle asked as he bent to check on Jane's still form. Though Bella had stopped hurting Jane, she still held her captive and unable to do anything. The same thing she'd done to Alec when Seth released the vampire from his powerful jaws.

Leah raced to her brother as he collapsed, crying out his name. Bella's eyes snapped toward her friend and protector. Her eyes softened as she walked toward them, but not before taking Edward's hand in hers.

"Leah," she whispered. "We must get back inside the perimeter. They have others coming and we'd be able to help Seth once inside."

"There are others?" Jasper asked as he hefted Alec on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we kill them now?"

Bella shook her head. "The message must be delivered."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow, his lips thinning. "It only takes one to deliver a message."

"And you'll be the one to choose who lives or dies?" she asked as she knelt by Seth and Leah. "Come, Leah, it's not safe out here."

Leah nodded and a moment after, two she-wolves transformed to carry Seth to safety. When Bella and the rest moved toward the perimeter, Jasper remained behind with Alec and Jane.

Edward noticed the moment he stepped inside the shield the temperature within it was warmer. Bella stopped and turned toward Jasper who stood outside the circle of protection.

"I cannot force you to make a choice," she said to him. "But if you choose to destroy them both now, you'll bring the Volturi upon _me_ sooner rather than later. _I_ must prepare."

Jasper's eyes lingered on Jane. The vampire looked peaceful, her eyes closed as her dark blond lashes fluttered lightly on her cheek, as if sleeping on a bed made of snow. "You're doing this to them," he asked, his voiced remained impassive yet firm.

"They're completely defenseless," Bella stated. "If I release my hold on them, they'll destroy you in seconds." Alice gasped and ran toward Jasper, but Carlisle grabbed her arm to stop her. It was up to Jasper to make the choice, not her, they were all aware of it.

"How long are we talking about? How much time are we buying by allowing them to walk away now?" Jasper asked as he dumped Alec beside his evil sister. Having made his decision, he stepped over the crazy little bitch and strode toward Bella.

Choosing to ignore his questions she turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle," Bella whispered softly. "If Leah allows it, would you mind looking after Seth?"

Carlisle turned toward the small group of women that surrounded the very still body of the young wolf. When Leah's unusual green eyes lifted to his, he could see the natural hatred toward his kind in them. However, she nodded in agreement and he knew it was due to her employer's trust in him that she allowed it.

"I do not trust you, Mr. Cullen," Bella said though she made no move to turn toward him. "For the very reason you wanted to come to see me. However, I do trust that you would never put a life in jeopardy for mere scientific research."

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and tried to apologize for his wayward thoughts. Edward had heard him, questioning if Bella dabbled with black magic.

"I may need the assistance of the doctor you mentioned earlier," Carlisle said.

"Give me ten minutes and help will come. Leah, take him to the pool house, it would be best that the other vampires do not know that werewolves are here." Leah nodded and led her brother and she-wolves toward the main building.

Once they were gone, Bella held up her hand up in mid-air. For a moment everyone watched as she silently chanted and then a wall came to life before her. Light seemed to bleed from her fingertips, filling in cracks and forming strange symbols that Edward recognized a mixture of Sand script, hieroglyphics and Latin. Magic both new and ancient seemed to reinforce the wall.

Bella stepped back as Jane and Alec stirred outside of the fading wall of protection. For a few moments both vampires seemed to be disoriented, looking almost like children in their confusion.

Suddenly, Jane drew up onto her feet and hissed as her eyes locked upon Bella. "I will deliver the message, Ms. Swan."

"I hoped you would," Bella said, gesturing toward her guests that stood behind her. "They are my guests after all. I have on question for you." Jane nodded as her brother stood behind her. "Does your brother know that you were involved in the disappearance of Anessa, his mate?"

Bella turned as the siblings' voices started to rise and asked for the Cullen family to do the same. Once out of hearing range, thanks to the shield, Bella laughed. "I thought it be best to start to unravel their bond a little now."

"She had something to do with it?" Rosalie asked. "Did she kill her?"

Bella nodded. "Alec had been spending too much time with Anessa and Jane was jealous. It seems that Aro hid the information from Alec, but he had always suspected. Aro had a vampire, whose identity I couldn't find in Jane's thoughts, erase his doubts and suspicions. And then he had Chelsea strengthen the bond between brother and sister."

"Aro wouldn't want for his most formidable weapons to destroy each other," Jasper stated. "Well at least that answered a few of my suspicions about you, Ms. Swan."

"What's that, Jasper?" Emmett asked. He thought Bella was bad ass, but also a bit scary. Every time she set her peepers on him, he felt as if she could see everything.

Before Jasper could answer, a piercing howl echoed in the night sky. Bella's head snapped toward the pool house and without a second thought raced toward the building. She heard the whispered but hurried words of Edward's family as they trailed far behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked as he caught up to Bella easily. He was the fastest of his family after all.

Bella shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Why?"

She launched herself in the air, hurtling toward a large bay window and over a brown leather couch. Glass exploded around her as her feet touched the tiled floor, landing in a defensive crouch position. Edward only managed to catch a glimpse of Carlisle as he tried to pump air into Seth's lungs, his hands fisted over the young man's chest.

"Move," Bella cried out as she ran toward the boy. All the while Leah's insistent wails called upon all of her sisters. One by one, wolves and vampires filtered in the room as Bella tried to breathe life into Seth.

Her hands fluttered for his battered body. "Leah," she whispered. "If I do this, I'll be gone for days. I ask that you protect them all until my return."

"Yes, anything! Please!" Leah watched with pleading eyes as Bella nodded.

"What is she going to do?" Edward asked. Leah dressed in a simple white cotton dress that she slipped on moments before stood with the rest of the wolves and formed a circle around Bella and Seth.

Bella started to chant and a warm glow seemed to infuse her very skin. Leah's features looked grim as she answered Edward, "Die for him."


	6. Memories

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Six – Memories**

* * *

Edward's eyes widened and he lunged toward Bella. "No! I just found you!" Before he reached her, a shield similar to one that protected the lodge formed around Bella and the wolves. His fists struck against it, over and over again, but it had become clear that there was no way inside.

Bella shook her head as her eyes met Edward's, still chanting under her breath. Her eyes grew brighter and lighter for every tremble of her lips, almost iridescent under the dim lighting. She straddled Seth's hips, placing both hands on his chest. The she-wolves heads lifted as they howled – a lament or perhaps a prayer.

Edward, Alice and Carlisle stilled and watched as the blood that saturated Seth's body slid over skin and clothing – backward. As if someone had hit the rewind button in a movie. Bones cracked and set beneath skin, blood and muscle. Seth's body arched and twisted beneath Bella, his cries muffled by a leather belt between his teeth.

However, as his injuries seemed to disappear, Bella's skin began to pale. Bruises formed along her jaw and on her stomach where her sweater had lifted, revealing her navel. It was then that Edward realized what Leah meant by Bella dying for him.

She was taking in his injuries and pain into her own body. Edward roared and tore at the shield, and was surprised to find purchase. That only made him worry more, because it meant that she was weak. He used his strength to tear a crack and after a few tries the shield collapsed with a hiss and wisp of smoke.

Suddenly Bella screamed as her eyes, silver in color, turned toward him. Her mouth fell open and a blood curdling scream echoed through the room. Blood tinged with venom dripped from her nose.

Edward reached her before she fell, but not before he roared in anger and fear. Venom. When helping the young wolf, she had taken in the venom from the bite he received inside her. Bella's earlier words indicated that she wouldn't go through the transformation, but still he worried that she would still endure the pain. Her body trembled in his hold and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll be f-fine," she whispered before her body finally gave in to the injuries and exhaustion, falling limp. Edward held her close as the she-wolves helped Seth to his feet. His large hazel eyes took in Bella's broken form as words fumbled from his lips.

"How could you do this, Leah?" Seth asked, suddenly enraged at his sister. "How could you ask her, her of all people to do this?"

"I couldn't lose you," Leah said, holding up her chin. Though she was older, her brother was taller and the width of his shoulder almost equaled two of her. "And I have no control over her, it was her choice."

"How long?" Edward asked Leah, but her eyes remained on the woman in his arms. His cold fingers, he hoped would ease some of the pain on her bruised cheek. Her beautiful face continued to pale as her heart rate slowed. "Will she die as you said?"

Leah sighed and looked at him. He could see that though she loved Bella for the home and security she had offered her and the others, but she hated what Edward and his family were. That was natural instinct though and she knew it. She shook her head, deciding to reply but had trouble forming the words.

Emotion still choked her, she had almost lost her brother, and there was a chance that her former pack was dead.

"She had to save one of Lindsey's newborns. But his was a little death, nothing compared to what Seth would've gone through. The venom would've killed him instead of changed him."

Carlisle new that true werewolves that if once bitten would die almost immediately. However, since the Quileute tribe were shifters, he had no idea how venom would affect their kind. "His natural immune system would fight the venom in his system as a virus," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

Leah nodded. "It would've been as horrific as what we've learned a vampire's transformation would be. Because of this, Bella will have to go through it all as if she were my brother. Her heart will stop, and it will be up to you to restore it."

Carlisle nodded. "In the mean time," he said, stepping toward Edward who bared his teeth at him. An instinctual reaction, one Edward had never had before toward Carlisle. "We'll get her cleaned up."

"Bella has a contingency plan should something happen to her," Leah said still aware that her brother had not taken his eyes off of her. "Someone will have to take in her likeness until she is able to return. At all costs, the guests here must believe that she is all right. Bella is the most vulnerable upon an awakening and no one is allowed to know that weakness."

Bella gasped and struggled in Edward's arms. Her head lolled from side to side until she found Esme. "It has to be you," Bella hissed through the pain and her teeth. "You're the most hospitable."

Esme nodded and closed the distance between them. "Put your hands on my face." Bella's breath shuddered as her eyes closed. Under her breath words formed and Esme's features started to change. Her usual caramel hair darkened from the roots to the very tips, red and almost amber twists were amongst the darkened color. Her golden eyes darkened to almost pitch black until the lightened to a warm brown.

"Is it painful?" Carlisle asked, in awe of the changes in his wife. He'd never seen anything like it. Esme shook her head just as Bella's lips on her face formed the word.

"No. It tingles and tickles a bit," she said, her voice similar to Bella's soft, sensual tone.

"It's not going to work unless you smell like Bella," Jasper offered.

Bella gasped and cried out as the venom coursed through her body. Edward held on to her tightly, wondering why the bloodlust for her had diminished in comparison to his arrival.

"I held back my potency to you," Bella murmured, answering Edward's unspoken question. "I usually do to because of all the predators, but for you I had to hold back considerably more."

"Jeez," Emmett said. "You're telling me that you smell better than you already do?"

Edward hissed at Emmett as he lifted Bella fully into his arms, his eyes narrowing toward his brother. His features softened when he looked at Bella. "Are you almost done?" he asked.

When she nodded, Esme remained still. Already she looked and sounded the part of Isabella Swan, owner of Swan Lodge. Bella held up her hand and held it to Esme's head. "Sorry, but this will probably hurt."

Before Carlisle could protest, Esme's eyes snapped closed as memory after memory ran through her mind. She cried out, held her breath, and bared her teeth as emotions accompanied every memory. And through her mind, Edward saw the devastation that was Bella's life since she'd turned eighteen.

She'd been attacked by a true werewolf once, at least a dozen times by vampires, and each time she'd gone through the initial transformation until her powers finally saved her. It had taken years to come into her full powers. She'd lost her grandmother, a powerful witch, at one hundred twenty-two years, to a demon and had to save her father twice for the same reason.

The pain and loneliness seemed unbearable. Though she had given no memories to Esme about what she was, she made it obvious that it had to remain a secret.

As Bella's hands fell from Esme's face she said one last thing. "At all costs, none of the guests must know that I'm indisposed, especially the hunter James."

~oOo~

Edward heard the door click behind him. Leah had showed him how to move throughout the lodge without detection. He should've known that there were hidden passages within the walls of the vast building.

Once Edward settled Bella on soft towel on the bathroom floor, he moved about the room to get her cleaned up. Though Rosalie and Alice offered, Bella asked for Edward to remain with her. Nerves seemed to have taken over Edward's demeanor. He'd never taken care of a woman in way he had to for Bella.

However, there was a compelling need to care for Bella within him. As water filled the large claw foot tub, Edward turned to switch on the lights.

Bella cried out as bright light filtered through her eyelids. Immediately she noticed it diminish as quickly as it had come. "I'm sorry," she heard Edward whisper nearby. She pointed to the linen closet and heard him grab the candles inside. Silently she watched him set them about the room, lighting each one quickly.

She took a few moments to assess her own injuries. Mentally, she listed them in her mind, the worst of them at the top of the list. Between the venom and her bodies own natural regenerative powers, it would be at least thirty-six hours for her body to heal. It was best to set the bones, it would eliminate many hours from the timetable.

"I need you to set my shoulder and every break," she gasped, trying desperately not to cry out. Edward's eyes snapped to hers. There he saw the pain so clear in her dark eyes. Grimly he shook his head; he didn't want to cause her more pain. "It would take longer for it to heal on its own."

Unable to resist he asked, "Why aren't you screaming right now?"

Bella laughed with no humor behind the sound. "I have a high tolerance for pain. And I've been through this before. I guess I've become accustomed to it."

"You must have wanted to die every time," Edward said gravely, remembering the horrific changes and pain he endured during his transformation. It was of one of the handful of memories he retained of his human life.

"Not this time," she gasped, arching as her stomach rolled and churned. Crawling toward the toilet, she retched as Edward held back her hair. After it was clear there was nothing left in her stomach, she begged for him to help her clean up.

Edward nodded but a question lodged in his thoughts. Bella replied instantly, "Yes, you need to do it first." He nodded again and laid her back down on the tile flooring. Gingerly he'd taken her hand in his.

"Forgive me," he whispered as he suddenly jerked her arm downward. Bella screamed and cried as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. His fingers fluttered over her cheeks, wiping away the remnants of her painful tears. Shaking with unrestrained anger, fear and nerves, Edward pulled her clothes from her broken body. Carefully, he ran cool fingers, breaking and resetting bones as he went. Each cry and every tear tore at the fragile place inside him.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, holding up a trembling hand to cradle his face. Edward turned to nuzzle the smooth skin of her palm. Confused, he took her hand and held it for inspection. There he was surprised to find there were no ridges or lines on her fingers and palms.

"No life line," he murmured. He shook his head. The questions he sought would have to wait until she was well again. With carefully measured movements, he lifted her into his arms and laid her gently in the warm water that filled the tub.

Bella's eyes closed as pained tore over every inch of her sensitive skin. She kept herself from crying out, aware at how much it hurt Edward to see her that way. Once her body had become accustomed to the water she relaxed for the first time in over twenty-four hours. So little time had passed, but in some ways it seemed like a lifetime, she thought.

"Hearing your pain, seeing it, is killing me," he replied. When she looked up into his eyes, Edward found something behind hers. Something that seemed so far out of reach, yet he knew that she would allow him to take it. His eyes grew wide as memories ran through his mind – her memories. She'd opened herself completely to him. What he saw left him breathless, the trust she had in him wrapped around his un-beating heart.

"They cannot know yet, Edward," she said softly. "Others are looking for me. I have protected myself, hiding behind a false name. No one can know it."

"For it will give them the power to destroy you," he said as he filled his hands with shampoo and had begun to wash her hair. "Are there others like you here?"

"Not here," she replied. "But in other places there is."

"Your father?"

"He knew something was different about my mother, considering his mother's gifts," she said thoughtfully. "He fell in love with her the first moment he'd seen her. So what she was mattered little."

"The Volturi would stop at nothing to have you," he murmured, his finger gliding through her silky wet hair. "They would destroy all in their path for you." He was sure of it. To Aro she would be the ultimate prize.

"That is why," Bella gasped as fire rocketed down her spine, her back arching. She coughed and closed her eyes, willing her body to heal faster. "You and your family must leave."


	7. Red

**The Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Seven—Red**

* * *

**Prompt: relief**

* * *

Unable to hold her gaze, Edward continued to wash Bella's hair. He heard what she said and it had been reasonable statement. Anyone else would've walked…no ran away the second they were aware that the Volturi were involved.

However, Edward wasn't just anyone and hell would freeze over before he would agree to her preposterous statement. It was a generous offer and had the situation be reversed he was positive that he'd ask the same of her. He'd tell his family Bella's offer, and they could leave her to defend herself and the people there at the lodge.

Edward on the other hand would stay with Bella, even if it meant certain death.

Bella's trembling body convulsed suddenly, but the cry remained frozen at her lips. He knew she was doing it for him, and felt both relieved and angry.

Careful to hold her as gently as possible, he took hold of her hips to keep her from breaking her own back. She twisted and the agony was so clear in her dark eyes. For a moment, they widened then fluttered closed.

"Tell me what I can do?" he pleaded. There had to be something. How could such a powerful being not stop the pain?

"I'm not old enough," she whispered. "As I get older, my powers will grow."

He shook his head and grimaced. "You're depleting energy to read my thoughts," Edward said firmly. "Let me take care of you." She nodded and allowed herself to slip into a meditative state, one where she could heal faster.

"Watch over for my human charges," she said before slipping into the warmth of her own mind. Just for a little while, she told herself.

~oOo~

"I don't understand how we're supposed to simulate her heartbeat," Jasper said as the Cullen family and two members Bella's staff settled in the conference room. Angela explained to them that the room was under a protection charm, so that sensitive ears and wouldn't overhear conversations within its walls.

"That won't be a problem," Mike said. Jasper's eyes met Mike's azure gaze and cocked an eyebrow. "Ms. Swan had a plan in place should something like this happen."

"What's that?" Carlisle asked, pulling out a chair for Esme.

"Your wife will always be surrounded by wolves and humans," Mike answered. "It's worked before, when she included a trusted vampire. She tested the procedure on a family of animal drinkers from Denali a couple of months ago. They were unable to discern the one without a heartbeat."

Jasper nodded. "Either Carlisle or I will stay with Esme at all times."

Alice who sat beside Jasper rolled her eyes. "That might not be the best of ideas. The other guests might notice that you two are with her all the time."

Angela laughed. "She's right, he'd notice, the hunter," she said. "Bella's been worried about him. He looked at her as if she was a challenge. One he wants to sink his teeth into."

"How long has he been staying?" Carlisle asked.

Esme answered, "The day before last." She shook her head, brown hair flowing across her slim shoulders. "He's accompanied by his mate Victoria and the newer member is Laurent. They've been traveling together for about four years, James and Victoria for two decades."

"Did you get all that from Bella's memories?" Emmett asked. Esme nodded and smiled, but it was the pretty owner's smile instead. Fucking weird, he thought. "I'm sorry, but all this feels too fucking Twilight Zone to me. For the love of God, Carlisle, don't kiss Esme while she's like this because Edward might kill you."

Alice giggled from her seat beside her husband, scrunching her nose in disgust. "That's so wrong." Carlisle rolled his eyes but smiled.

"All right," Jasper said. "One of us will always be nearby as a precaution."

"Alice," Carlisle said, turning toward her. "Can you see when Bella will be up and around?"

Alice nodded. "It keeps changing, not sure why. But once she's better Edward will want a full extra day for her to rest." Everyone nodded and understood the need to be careful.

"The wolves?" Jasper asked Mike.

Mike held up an iPad and checked the whereabouts of their guardians. "At all times there are two inside the lodge. Four patrol outside along the buildings, including the garden and pools. Another six patrol the cabins out west. The rest are patrolling the perimeter."

"You have them collared?" Rosalie's distaste was evident in her beautiful features.

"No," Mike said defensively. "They all wear a special ring Bella created that expands for them during transformation. It's the only way we can know where they all are and they wear them because they want to, for her."

"I don't understand why though," Rosalie said with a shrug. "From what we've seen of werewolves they're not very good at taking demands from anyone but their own kind."

Angela sighed and gave Rosalie a watery smile. "Bella saved them. Leah ran from her pack, breaking the bond. However, a rogue and lone werewolf will eventually go insane. They _need_ to travel in a pack, not be alone. When Bella found Leah, she couldn't even transform back to human and was crazed. Bella saved her and gave her a pack of her own. More and more female she-wolves started to show up, having heard Leah's call somehow."

"Wow," Emmett whispered. "That's fucking awesome." He turned Carlisle, looking grave. "You need to call Jacob and Sam. We need to know what hell happened to pack down there."

Though their ancestors made the treaty, Jacob and Sam respected it and allowed the Cullens to remain in Forks as long as they agreed to stay true to the treaty. Both parties walked the borders to ensure that they never broke it, and several members had already visited the house when a few nomads happened in their territory and some were injured.

Carlisle nodded. "From what Jane and Seth had already said, it doesn't look hopeful."

"If there are survivors, they can't leave the reservation," Jasper said. "Their loyalty to their people won't allow it, but if Bella could afford to release some of the she-wolves here."

Mike shook his head. "You can offer them the choice, but I'm pretty sure most will tell you no."

Jasper cocked his head, watching the human. "You're in love with one of them."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ria is my wife. She imprinted on me while I was visiting Africa. She received Leah's call and we both came here. Ms. Swan employed me on the spot."

"She has a good thing here," Esme said thoughtfully. "Not only is she making sure those that seek her, are doing it on her terms, but she's also gathering information."

Angela looked up at Esme. "Yes."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"They're coming."

"The Volturi?" Emmett offered. That didn't make sense she had no idea who they were before.

Mike and Angela shook their heads, confusion in their eyes. "No. Others like her."

"What? Why?" Carlisle asked urgently. "Wait, do you know what she is?"

Mike snorted. "Hell no." He shrugged. "She can't tell us for our own protection."

Jasper understood, with gifted vampires and other magical creatures they might obtain the information from her human staff members. "Then why?" Jasper insisted.

Mike turned his solemn gaze to Jasper. "She said she's not supposed to exist."

~oOo~

Slipping her pain-riddled body beneath the cool satin sheets, Bella sighed softly. The sensitivity to her skin seemed to have diminished. She reached out for Edward, surprised to find him in a chair beside the bed.

"Please," she cried out. "Your touch soothes me."

Edward's face looked wary, even pained. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, love," she whispered, smiling when he walked toward her. His approach was slow. Rolling to her side, she held out his hand for his. When her fingers curled around his, she sighed softly.

Edward was nervous, even a little shy. It'd been less than two days since he'd laid his eyes on the woman before him. Yet, he knew without a doubt in his mind that she was meant to be his. It wasn't Alice's vision of their future as mates that convinced him. It wasn't even Bella's confession that first night.

The veil lifted from his monotonous, lonely life he had lived since his transformation, because of her. He'd finally felt alive, something that had eluded him for almost a century. He'd come alive since meeting his brown-eyed beauty.

He slipped in beside her, resting his head on her pillow so that he'd be able to see her. She mimicked his posture and smiled.

"Can I see your true form?" Bella shook her head, fear igniting behind her eyes. "Holding this look must be draining you," he said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No," she replied. "I was born human, Edward, plus this look has become second nature. And I've only took on my true form once." He nodded and realized from what he'd seen of her memories when that had occurred. The agony of loss after her grandmother's death had triggered her transformation.

"Will you actually die?" he asked warily.

"My heart will stop," she whispered, touching his cheek with a trembling palm. "You'll revive me easily. It won't take much, but delirium will hit me for several hours before that happens."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled. "Because I've seen what will happen when I wake up."

"What will happen?"

"I think its best that you wait and see."

Edward frowned, causing her to laugh softly. "I don't like being left in the dark," he said.

"How about I give you a taste of it?" she asked softly. Edward cocked an eyebrow in question. Bella knew the worst of her pain would hurt him as much as it would her, so she wanted to give him something to look forward to soon.

Slowly she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly on his. Edward's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment, then closed as sensation after sensation overwhelmed all his senses.

With a deep groan, he wrapped his arms around her. The softness and warmth of her lips surprised him, as her fingers plunged in his hair. Soft, warm, wet and yet smooth as his cold lips moved over hers. Gasping for breath, he pulled back and pressed another kiss at the corner of her decadent mouth.

Suddenly, she gasped and stiffened in his arms. Edward's eyes snapped open to find hers rolling in her head. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry." Pain radiated from the very tips of her toes, to her fingers and then her head. She cried out unable to stifle it. Edward held her close. "I'm so sorry."

"Tell me what to do," he begged, watching as tiny blood vessels in her eyes popped.

There was something he could do, Bella thought. It'd be less painful than what Seth would've gone through had she not saved him. She also thought her Edward wouldn't do it. Looking into the future of all the possibilities, she saw that it would shave eighteen hours and give her some relief.

Edward watched as her irises and pupils turned silver. She had to be using her powers, Edward thought. The blood that colored the whites of eyes contrasted eerily with her almost luminescent eye color.

"Stop using your powers," he said. "Every time you use them your pain is doubled."

Bella's eyes slowly turned brown. Edward held her face gently. "There is something I could do, isn't there?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Tell me." Sighing, she closed her eyes for a few moments. When they fluttered open, Edward's almost ebony eyes bored into hers. The worry, uncertainty, and pain easily read within them. "Bella! Tell me, please."

She gasped as another sharp pain ran up her spine, one that her scream as blood-tinged tears fell from her eyes. When she was able to breathe again, she found Edward's face over hers. The plea on his lips again.

She answered him, "Bite me."


	8. Painful

**The Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Eight—Painful **

* * *

**AN: Remember this is unbetaed and this chapter has several prompts. Enjoy.**

**Prompts:** **soul mates**; **pure**, **lure**; **stake**; **dread**; **Routine**; **streak**; **grief**

* * *

Edward stopped breathing, and not because Bella's blood was too much to bear. It was because what she asked was too much. To be part of the reason she'd be in excruciating pain, it was something he could not be a part of, ever.

Slowly, his eyes closed for a moment, hoping that he'd stumbled into someone else's nightmare. To have found his mate and already he felt the possibility of pain, grief, and loss.

It seemed cliché, he thought, to have fallen in love in a mere instant. It hadn't been the call of her blood that had lured his soul, but the woman who against all odds, fought to stay alive. Not for herself, but for those that needed her to carry on.

"Why?" he asked, his tone a plea. "Why are you asking me to do this?"

Bella shuddered and arched in his arms, arms leaded with weight of her pain. A gasp escaped her, only after screaming for a minute straight. Seeing her like that caused Edward's heart to ache acutely.

"It'd be my pain, not Seth's. His death would've been more painful since he'd a shape shifter. If," she cried out again, sobbed twice before she continued with ragged breaths and words. "If it's my death, my pain, it wouldn't be as slow."

"But it would be as painful," he stated, because deep down he knew he'd have to do it. Anything so that she wouldn't have to endure the pain longer than needed. Pain that was so clear in her eyes, it almost appeared etched within in them.

How much pain had she endured in her lifetime? Enough to live a thousand lives.

Edward vowed, then and there that he'd make sure that she'd suffer less for the rest of their lives.

Soul mates, he'd seen firsthand what the words meant. His family and the couples amongst them, mated for over fifty years for most of them. It was finally time for Edward to have his other half with him, though he never thought in his lonely existence that it would be with someone like Bella. Though far from human, she was a warm balm to his cold soul.

"Edward," she gasped. "I don't want you to, it's fine." Bella shook her head, lifting a trembling hand to his face. "You'd feel the guilt for years if you do."

Edward shook his head and laughed softly. "You should know that I would feel the guilt if I _do not_ do it."

"Masochistic," she said breathlessly, wincing when some invisible force clenched around her heart. She hated the pain in his eyes; still it was something very different from the loneliness she'd seen when they first met.

Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. "Get used it, love," he murmured the whisper against her gently parted mouth. With tender but tasting kisses, his mouth closed over hers more firmly. The pain eased for that brief moment, and it felt as if she was floating. She felt herself shifting before he sat gently on his lap. His fingers skimmed across her collarbone.

Seconds and a few deep breaths later, she felt his bite at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. The balm before the fire felt like the purest form of love she'd ever encountered. Tears stung in her eyes again, aware of his every movement and his every thought. Sharing her blood, allowed her to see every memory, and thought he'd ever had. He could see within her, too.

Something else they shared in that brief moment, a glimpse of their possible future – together.

~oOo~

The lights flickered over the heads of everyone in the conference room. Michael looked at Angela and shook his head.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, watching the two young human charges curiously.

"The flickering lights usually coincide with Ms. Swan's behavior," Michael stated. "This tells us she's happy."

Emmett banged his fist on the table and catcalled. "About time, the boy got some," he teased.

Jasper shook his head. "They may be happy for a moment, but the pain is too much, even for that." He shuddered, feeling the inkling of Bella's pain, even from across the building. Not only hers, but Edward's also. Edward carried her pain deep inside him, something that would stay with him forever.

Emmett thought for a moment. "Maybe so, but it's been a while since we've seen Edward show any signs of life. That girl is the reason, so that makes her good in my book."

"Nice diversionary tactic, Mr. Newton," Rosalie said, her arms crossed beneath her breasts. "You were saying something about your boss."

Michael's eyes narrowed, his lips pursed in a thin line. "I don't appreciate the tone, miss. Just because we're human doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves against your kind."

Rosalie smirked. "I'd like to see you try," she hissed. Before she could utter another word, Angela drew up her hand, and sailing barely an inch away from Rosalie's head was stake of some kind that embedded itself on the back of her chair.

Rosalie snarled as she dropped into a crouch defensively, the chair she had sat one toppled over. Angela cocked a dark haired eyebrow and smiled. "I was merely demonstrating to you that we're not here to be bullied by your kind."

"What is this made of?" Jasper said, lifting his hand to grab the stake. Michael stopped him and shook his head. Jasper shook off his hand from his shoulder and eyed the bone white weapon. "Holy shit! That's bone from a true werewolf."

Michael grabbed the stake, gave it a good yank before inspecting it. "It's synthetic, something Bella cooked up a few years ago when she got tired of getting attacked."

"Even though it's synthetic," Angela said as Michael handed the stake to her. "It'll put a stop to a vampire's tracks, long enough for us to get out of the way, for Bella or a wolf to lend a hand."

"You tested it?" Carlisle asked, holding out his hand for the stake.

"Don't let it cut you," Angela said as she handed it to him. "It'll stun you for a while." Carlisle nodded and started to examine the stake.

Jasper turned his attention back to Michael. "All right," he said carefully. "You proved your point. However, I'd like if we revisited the conversation before you started to show off."

Michael grinned and shrugged. "We can't tell you what we don't know."

Rosalie took back her seat, grumbling under her breath. She turned her head to the startled cry of an infant. In an instant, she was on her feet, moving toward the exit. "Until I know more about her, I can't trust her."

"You just don't like that she knows everything about you," Michael said firmly. "She'd never use your secrets against you."

"She did," Rosalie said over her shoulder, "When she used my weakness for children to get me to stay." The Cullen family watched her go, surprised that she'd admitted her reason for distrusting Bella so much.

Carlisle sighed and handed back the stake to Angela. "I think it's best that the hotel remain on task and on the same routine as usual."

Michael nodded and turned to look at Esme, who had the lovely face of his friend and employer. "You up for your first task?" he asked her. Esme smiled and nodded.

"What's her first task?" Carlisle and Jasper asked in near perfect unison.

Michael smiled grimly. "Give a tour of the grounds to the Hunter party of three."

~oOo~

Hours had past, but the fever that burned through Bella's battered body had yet to cease. Edward paced near the bed where he watched Bella thrash restlessly since he'd bitten her. However, her pain hadn't been as brutal as before, but her body temperature soared higher.

Bitterly, he thought to himself, why had he listened? He closed his eyes when another small whimper escaped his mate. Dread filled him, what if she didn't survive the healing process. He'd never forgive himself. He knew he'd follow her in death.

"Water," the weak whisper, broke his morbid thoughts. He went to her quickly, holding up a glass of water and straw. Her lips closed around the tip, taking painful yet soothing sips of the cold liquid. She drew away, shaking her head. "Shower – water."

Edward understood and quickly lifted her in his arms. Keeping a tentative hold on her, he allowed cool water to wash over them both under the sprays of elaborate shower. She hissed as the water fell against the skin of her naked back.

"What was it like?" she whispered after several moments.

Confused by her question, Edward lifted her up, her naked breasts pressed against him through his shirt. She cried out that the fabric was hurting her. Promptly, without a second thought, he tore it away, resting his cool bare chest along hers. She sighed softly, contently before resting her head on his shoulder.

"What was it like?" she repeated in the softest of whispers, "To share everything with me and to drink from me."

"Hasn't any those before me told you?"

She shook her head and slowly drew her eyes up to his ardent gaze. "Most never survived passed the first sip. You are the first."

"What are you saying?"

"Not sure what is about my blood," she replied, her head falling back to allow the water to run over her face. She shook her head slightly and lifted her eyes to him again. "They're stunned from the moment my blood touches their lips. Which allowed me the advantage of killing them easily, at least before I'm incapable because of the venom."

Edward slid two of his fingers over her cheek, watching the flutter of her lashes as her eyes closed in pleasure. "So much pain you have been through," he whispered. "Your blood was the most addicting, enticing and scariest thing I had ever encountered. To taste such perfection, I would have scoured the Earth for it. The thought that I may never have such pleasure again is maddening. However, to taste all your memories would be devastating."

Bella understood what he meant, to have seen through her memories all the painful transformations and healing. "Did you feel stunned as the others had?"

Edward thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No. Though, maybe because I knew you would be delicious." He smiled, hoping to pull one from her. When her lips twitched into an undeniable grin, he felt his heart almost leap and flip in his chest.

"So you'd been wondering how I tasted?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you," he whispered.

"How does my blood compare?"

"Compare to what?" he asked. "To other blood, nothing would or could compare." She sighed and shrugged. He knew what she asked. "Compared to the taste of your lips," he pressed a soft nibble at the corner of her mouth, "I would rather kiss you and taste the silk of her skin."

She smiled, shivering in his arms; no one had ever spoken of her so sweetly. "I feel better," she whispered. Edward nodded and slipped his arms around her, cradling her against his body. He deftly switched the water off and lifted her in his arms.

As he slowly dried her warm body with a towel, he couldn't help but admire the softness of her skin and the curves under his touch. "How much longer?" he asked hoarsely.

"Another twelve hours or so," she replied softly. Her hands were on his broad shoulders for balance as he dried her legs.

"That seems much too soon."

"The pain will be bearable by then," she said. "It would be long enough for me to move about, maybe even eat something and to use my powers to fight the venom more effectively."

"But you said your heart will stop," he said. Tossing the towel aside, he drew her in his arms and kissed her lips lightly. "I need to know so that my father can be here in case I need him."

"He can't be here," she whispered. "Only you, Edward, because in that moment when I come back I'm at my strongest, but I'm also vulnerable. I can keep you safe, because I want you with me always. However, I cannot promise your father's safety if he's there."

"You cannot fully control your powers," he stated as comprehension filled his thoughts. "They are unleashed at that moment."

She nodded and her bottom lip trembled. "I caused my father irrevocable damage once," she sobbed against his chest as he slipped them beneath her sheets on the bed. "He lost his memory."

"All right," Edward said softly, pressing his forehead on hers. "I will do what I have to," he choked on his next words, "But I am frightened."

"Of?" she asked warily.

"That I may become paralyzed from the pain of holding your dead body in my arms," he said as a deep shudder ran through him. "The mere thought of what is to come, leaves me breathless, frozen in grief and regret. It has not even occurred yet."

"The vision hadn't helped, had it?"

Edward shook his head as a sob tore through him. "No!"

"It was a possibility," she said, tamping down the need to cry out as pain streaked along her very skin. "It does not mean it will happen that way, my love." She lifted her hand, weaving her fingers through the silky, autumn color of his hair.

"I do not understand how your predictions work," he said in almost accusatory tone. "You told Carlisle that your visions are different from Alice's."

"Your father asked if could see the future, I simply answered yes and no."

Edward shook his head, hoping that talking would at least alleviate some of the pain that Bella had to have been feeling. "Please explain that."

"There are infinite paths. One tiny decision can change the future and there are those that believe that there are other parallel universes where every possible path is taken. I simply see what a choice similar to my own universe had done to change their future."

"Are you telling me that in another universe, you saw me kill you when I first met you?"

Bella shook her head. "I saw you attack, but your family would've stopped you in time. I merely pointed it out, because I'd seen in another universe what could happen if you hadn't attacked."

"This is all so confusing," Edward replied. "Are you saying you have seen this very moment happen, but in another universe?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "Though I have to admit, Seth was anomaly in this universe. In the other one where time moves differently, faster, he died. That's why I knew I had to save him."

"Your mind has to be even more powerful to be able to process the amount of information if you can see into other dimensions."

"About the same as yours," she replied softly, yawning. Exhaustion had finally caught up to her, enough that the pain seemed secondary, or she'd become numb to it. Edward cradled her face in his hands, whispering against her lips.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered. Another kiss touched the corner of her mouth and more on each eyelid. "I'll be here when you awaken."

Bella gasped as she looked into their possible futures. "I don't think I'll wake up until you bring me back."

"I'll be here," he repeated, pulling her fully into his embrace. "I will bring you back." As Bella finally closed her eyes, she swore she heard his last desperate words as she slipped beneath the pressing slumber. "I have to, I would die without you."

* * *

**AN: I'm going for different. I hope I didn't lose too many of you **


	9. Waiting

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Nine—Waiting**

* * *

**Prompt: July 29, 2011 "I hate waiting," he said.**

* * *

While Edward kept his Bella within reach at all times, in their own private haven, his surrogate mother, faced a taunting challenge.

Carlisle whispered in his wife's ear, "The slightest indication of trouble, give us the signal and we will intervene."

Esme smiled up at her husband and reflected in his eyes was the face of her new daughter. She laughed, shaking her head. How strange that after all this time, frozen in her form forever, that she could look like someone else.

"I'll be fine," Esme answered in a voice that was not her own. She tried out several words, taking into account Bella's memories. Concentrated on how the young woman generally spoke, her mannerisms, and the strong presence that seemed to come to her naturally.

Carlisle slid a hand down Esme's arm and kissed her forehead. Emmett was quite right, he mused to himself. He could not show affection for his wife while in the disguise of his future daughter-in-law.

Esme straightened her back and stalked toward her closet. Alice had paid a visit to Bella's room to retrieve her attire so that she would better fit into her new role as the lodge's owner. She went through the items and found a comfortable pair of jeans and sweater, adding a wide belt and proper boots for the weather outside.

The tour that she would later have with James's coven, consisted of the entire grounds. With the exception of where the humans stayed, of course, it was best to be cautious. Even without the stop in the tour, James would have no problem finding where the human staff members stayed. It was the reason the area was under guard by the pack.

However, according to Bella's memories, she was more concerned about his interest on the shifters that provided security. Esme body shook at the cold stare James had given to Bella's sentinels upon arrival. His questions about their kind were enlightening, and he wanted to know their weakness.

Thankfully, the shifters were smart and safe after they'd been in their form for at least a year. The only time they seemed to lose control was upon transformation and shortly thereafter. However, if a shifter was provoked, they lashed out violently and without thought. Unfortunately, sometimes that anger led to their demise or even permanent damage to an innocent bystander. The pack that protected Bella seemed much more in control.

Esme turned to Carlisle and gave him a wide smile. "I think its best I change alone." He smirked, laughing. "Edward would not appreciate knowing you've seen her naked, even if you are a doctor." He rolled his eyes and left her to her privacy.

The moment the door closed behind him, Esme fell to her knees. God, the memories were still so vivid, and even though they hadn't happened to her, they threatened to consume her. She breathed in deeply and tried to dispel the images and feelings of burning alive.

~oOo~

Mike and Jasper stood a safe distance away as Edward paced by the side of the bed. His hair was in complete disarray, standing on end in every direction. "I hate waiting," he said impatiently, running his hands through his hair again.

"Did she give you a time frame?" Jasper asked through clenched teeth. The pain that Bella was in, he felt done to his granite-like bones. It was excruciating and reminiscent of his transformation. His gift did little to ease some of what she felt.

Edward shook his head and answered, "Nothing definite." He turned toward his brother and a man that had known Bella for years. "Is Esme alone?"

Jasper shook his head. "Seth and Leah are with her and there are a several more wolves on alert within the lodge as a precaution." He gestured toward Mike. "He suggests we have Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett watching you and Bella."

"No," Edward said firmly. When Mike tried to protest, he held up his hand. "If James notices a group of vampires surrounding a building and hears Bella's heart beat, he will know that they are protecting someone important. It would pique his curiosity and his need for a game will spark."

"Damn," Mike hissed, shaking his head, a look of disgust on his face. "You're right."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Alice won't be able to help either."

"I know," Edward replied, with a shrug. She could do little with shifters all around her that blocked her gift. "How could one woman turn our world upside down?" His voice had softened, along with tension around his eyes.

Mike smirked and laughed a little. "Isn't it great?"

Jasper laughed, instantly lifting the tension of the room. "What did you think would happen, Edward? Love is never easy, but fuck if isn't worth fighting for."

"Are you willing to fight to keep it?" Mike asked Edward seriously. "There isn't another person that deserves it more than Bella."

"I know," Edward said softly, watching the way Bella moved beneath the blankets. It pained him to see her in such obvious hurt. "And yes, I will fight for it, to have her with me always."

Jasper thumped Edward's back and smiled, trying to keep the pain he felt from his face. "It can happen that quickly, Edward," he said, quelling Edward's doubts of falling for someone so fast. "An instant is all it takes for some, especially our kind. Sometimes it takes a while to recognize it."

"Not for you," Edward replied. "You knew Alice loved you the moment you saw her in that diner."

Jasper smiled at the memory and shook his head. "And even though I felt what she felt, it didn't mean I hadn't tried to convince myself it wasn't real." He grinned toward his brother. "It had taken two-point-five seconds, that's a long time in my book."

Mike snorted, mumbling something about stupid, fast, moving vampires.

"I know you feel her," Edward whispered, looking into Jasper's darkened gaze. "Please tell me the pain is the only thing you feel coming from her."

Jasper's brow furrowed as he did his best to block his thoughts from Edward. He didn't want him to know how much pain Bella was in. "There is desperation, sadness and," Jasper raised his eyes to Edward, "And a love that, other than what I feel for Alice, I had never felt anything like it."

Edward nodded as he sat by Bella's gently twisting body.

"I've never seen her go through this," Mike whispered, turning his eyes away. He hated to see the woman that saved his life, lying there in anguish. "None of us had."

"When is the tour with the hunter?" Edward asked, worry added an edge to his voice. He was concerned for his family and for Bella. Without answering verbally, he had read the answer in Mike's thoughts.

Jasper and Mike left Edward alone with his Bella shortly after. Moments later, she screamed and arched off the bed. Fingernails dug in deeply into the mattress she struggled, Edward took a hold of her hands as she thrashed from side to side. Horrified by the thoughts that seemed to bombard him suddenly, he closed his eyes at the pain he read from her mind.

"God," he hissed, trying to breathe when his throat clasped tightly with sadness. "Please let this torture end."

Had circumstances been different, would he be watching her suffer the same fate? Instead of her body, gifts, fighting the venom, would she instead become like him? A part of him said no, that he would do anything to prevent her unbearable pain. Another part, the selfish side of him would have wanted her with him always.

He cried out as she did, as if sharing the pain of the liquid fire that coursed through her. He was distracted to the point that his senses were numb, considering he hadn't registered Alice entrance.

"I'm not sure if it's because she's weak, but I can see that she'll awaken in about sixteen hours. Her room must be sound proof, because we…we can't hear her scream."

Edward nodded and bitter tears that would never fall stung in his eyes. He swallowed to quench his dry throat before he spoke, "Will it get worse?" When Alice hadn't answered immediately, he knew the answer. "Will there be a problem with the hunter?"

Having read Alice's mind, he found that Alice had worked on how to read _around _the wolves, though she was still not at a hundred percent.

Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds, searching through dozens of futures, not only our family but of Bella's own staff. "I don't see anything, but that may change. Esme meets with him and his coven in an hour."

Edward nodded and watched his beloved sister leave the room quickly and quietly. He knew he should be with them, listening to the thoughts of the hunter to see if there would be a threat. No doubt, between Alice and Jasper they would detect any danger. However, Edward's gift allowed them to know when someone is deceiving them.

However, as his eyes fell upon his mate, his Bella, he knew he couldn't leave her side. Carefully, he lifted the sheet that covered her and slipped in along her side. Though he wasn't sure that she could hear him over the roar of the fire inside her, it made him feel relieved to say the words.

"I will love you forever. I will never let you go. We are in this together. I am yours."

As the time ticked down to the hour, he breathed in her scent, and felt the slow beat of her heart, he heard the words that would remain with him until the end of all things.

"I love you, Edward. I am yours."


	10. Dedication

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Ten—Dedication**

* * *

**Prompt: August 1, 2011 Prompt: In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on _dedication._**

* * *

Thump, thump, thump. The sound of beating hearts throughout the facility had the hunter's thoughts losing focus on the one thing that mattered.

The hunt.

There had been no worthy opponents for years. The humans he hunted for food had recently become nothing more than a means to an end. He had taunted and tortured many victims, but the fact that they were so easy to kill made that kind of hunt – boring.

He wanted the thrill that came when the prey that he sought could fight back; make it an irresistible game of power, and will.

The last time he'd had such pleasure was with his now lifetime companion, his Victoria. Hadn't she escaped him at every turn? He chased her from city to city, always it seemed, a step ahead of him. She was a treasure to have by his side, merely due to her ability to see every possible escape if trouble arose.

There had been numerous occasions that she had saved them from places that they had overstayed their welcome. Vampires were territorial of their hunting grounds, especially down south.

However, James was ready for the ultimate hunt. It wouldn't take much to have the master of the castle in which he stayed, seek him out. Not after he exploited her weakness for fucking humans, he thought bitterly.

She valued the humans in which she employed, servicing the creatures that usually hunted them. He had heard of her, of what her secret agenda was. Not even the large coven that had checked in earlier knew, though they had conformed to the diet that Ms. Swan pushed upon those that visited.

It was a subtle, her method of turning those that come to her into something else. She showed them the ways of feeding from animals, the sport behind it. She allowed her humans to interact with her guests, show them that there is more to them than substance.

_The bitch_. If she thought he'd stop hunting those his kind hunted to feed upon, she was greatly mistaken.

The children – those would be her greatest weakness. Less than a month old each, they would undoubtedly force her to become his prey, to conform to his game. To become a willing participant in his greatest hunt yet.

He had his players set on the board; all he needed was a tour. One that he'd hope to find where the woman kept her staff housed. So far, he hadn't been able to pinpoint where they were, just that they were near.

The wolves would be another challenge, and one he would appreciate. He could almost taste the thrill that would course through him as their life extinguished beneath his teeth and hands.

Even more fun, he thought. The more the merrier. He was giddy and high from the coming hunt. He'd savor the blood of his most challenging opponent. It was a shame that he couldn't keep her, but he read her expressions easily. She was good and would never hurt those she was dedicated to keep safe.

James was dedicated, too, on destroying her.


	11. Suspicious

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Eleven—Suspicious**

* * *

**Prompt: August 3, 2011: Suspicious, malicious, and delicious.**

* * *

Edward laid a hand over Bella's dying heart, as his own twisted inside his chest. She loved him. He was positive it was not in same capacity in which he had come to love her.

Still, she loved him.

He hummed a song that he pulled and composed from notes that seemed to harmonize around them. Drifting into the sanctuary of her mind, into her open thoughts, he felt her walls that shielded her fall away.

Vivid colors surrounded him, and emotions battered him. Amongst the color and sun she stood, waiting for him. He was sure it was her, but different since it was her mental representation of herself as she walked within her own mind.

Her hand extended for him to take, he didn't hesitate, though he probably should. She was so fragile now. She attempted to control her pain and held it within, so that he would not see. Her fingers were wonderfully warm, pleasant against his cold, unyielding fingers.

She sighed when his fingers closed around hers. Taking an unnatural step for himself, Edward brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her delicate fingers. She smiled that smile that said she knew his thoughts, knew what he wished he could do.

He'd always been repulsed by the countless, uncomfortable fantasies from the girls and women that liked the way he looked. Yet, now he fantasized of the woman before him in a similar fashion. It was so unlike him.

"Is this only a dream?" he asked softly. Her skin was warm beneath his lips, tingling along their surface.

Shaking her head, she whispered, "It is, love, but it isn't. We are simply sharing this moment within our minds. We'd still feel every touch as if they were really happening."

"How?"

She laughed, shaking her head and sending her glorious hair tumbling around her shoulders. . "You ask such a question when you yourself and your family have a similar gifts? Don't ask, _do_." Tugging on his hand, she pulled Edward against her and laughed at the gasp that escaped him.

Unsure of what would happen next, Edward took her face in his hands, uncertain of what would come next. "Remain still." She only smiled, her lips curving beneath his mouth.

At the moment, this kiss was within their minds that they shared another kiss. Soon, they'd share another and another. This he could do and would, everyday for the rest of their existence.

~oOo~

Esme smoothed her hands over the lovely jacket she wore, standing in the center of the lobby. She waited patiently for the clock on the west wall to tick to the time that would tell her when the tour was to begin. Jasper sat alongside Alice in front of the fireplace, reading an old novel, looking as if he was nothing more than a guest, sitting beside a roaring fire.

Alice simply flipped through a magazine not really looking at what Cosmo indicated what were the latest fashions. Instead, she steadily searched for their futures. She did what Bella had silently instructed her before she'd fallen to the pain when Alice last saw her. She had to look _around_ the wolves that inhabited the lodge. It was something difficult to learn, but she seemed to have mastered it.

Edward's future was lost to her, since being with Bella, that Alice could no longer see them. Since Esme stood surrounded by the creatures that guarded the grounds and its people, Alice was unaware of her future, too.

However, if she concentrated on the others, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, she could easily see the other family members safe and sound in a future that seemed to depend on what would come of Esme's encounter with the hunter James.

However, she hated that any choices James made in the next few hours, seemed to have suddenly disappeared. She couldn't directly see his and his companions' futures any longer. She feared it meant his destruction, however, a part of her knew that there was a chance it meant that he _knew_ how to hide his future.

She didn't like the way he had watched her earlier in the hallway on the way toward the indoor poolroom. The red haired vampire wrapped around him seemed wary of Alice but James seemed intrigued by her.

She hadn't said anything to Jasper, since she knew he'd worry. For the moment, the interest James seemed to have might merely be instinct. He was after all a hunter, and Alice and her family were protectors. He knew that, she was sure.

The placement of a human near Esme, proved successful, Carlisle thought as he watched from upstairs in the security room. He hated that he couldn't remain beside his wife, but it was for the best. Whatever enchantment Bella had placed on the human staff member and Esme seemed to have fooled James as he entered the lobby.

James dark obsidian eyes honed in on the petite mistress, her heartbeat thumped softly in her chest. So fucking confident, he thought. She actually seemed unaware of his malicious intend and unafraid of their arrival.

Jasper's fingers tightened for a fraction of a second around the book he held. He detected for a mere moment the suspicious thoughts of the hunter, but it was fleeting. Perhaps instinctual, vampires were naturally wary of others of their kind.

As planned, Emmett bounded down the stairs, running past James and his companions. He skidded to a halt in front of Bella/Esme and winked. "Any chance I can join the tour?"

James remained immobile for a second, testing Victoria's instinct. She shook her head, gesturing toward four different escape routes in case the others were aware of their deception. Laurent raised an eyebrow in question, likely curious of what Ms. Swan's answer would be.

"I can provide a tour for you and your family at a later time if you wish," Esme said in her disguised voice.

James smirked at her and as he closed the distance between them, he shook his head. "We don't mind the company, Ms. Swan."

Emmett smiled and fist pumped. "Do you think we'll see some of those wolves? They're fucking awesome, all snarly and shit. They remind me of the same ones that live near us back home." He turned toward Jasper and cocked a head toward Bella. "You coming, bro?"

Jasper played his part and looked mildly disinterested. "I suppose I should." He looked to his wife, seeing the bored look upon her face. "You coming, sugar?"

She shook her head and sniffed delicately. "No. I'm going to check on Edward, to see if he's still brooding." Emmett snorted as had Jasper. "Maybe watch a movie, too."

At that moment, James listened to all the sounds coming from upstairs. He heard the sound of a vampire softly breathing, the sound of sheets moving against granite skin. There were seven human heartbeats within the lodge. Six faster hearts that belonged to the shifters, most congregated in the kitchen, eating, he mused.

Then he heard the slow, melodic thump-thump of his prey, his Ms. Swan. Soon, he told himself. First, he needed to get the lay of the land. When the time came, he'd feed upon the life and power that thrived beneath her pale skin. It would be delicious and divine.

Suddenly, from a floor above, James heard the distinct sound of a vampire's growl. He smiled internally and wondered, _why so protective, Edward?_


	12. Another

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Twelve—Another**

* * *

**Prompt: August 8, 2011 "Dance with me," he asked.**

* * *

Edward knew the sensations and feelings that welled up inside him were as real as if they had happened in reality. The softness and the warmth of her lips were as pleasant and all encompassing as the first time he'd kissed her.

She hummed against his cold mouth, the warmth of her breath eliciting a primal, raw reaction. He groaned softly, keeping her face from moving as he explored the shape of her lips. How the bottom was just a little fuller than the top bow. He found one corner of her mouth was higher as if she was smiling beneath his touch.

His eyes opened, though he hadn't remembered when he'd closed them. He was so lost in their kiss that he hadn't realized that they seemed to be floating. She laughed, blushing as their feet touched back on the ground.

"Remember this is in our minds," she said softly. "Anything can happen here, just with a thought."

Understanding, he smiled as music started to pulse and wrap around them. "Dance with me," he asked her, taking her hand in his hand. She nodded, kissing the palm of his other hand that had yet to leave the curve of her warm cheek. Unable to resist, Edward bent to kiss her again.

After a few soft strokes of his lips over hers, he rested his forehead on the top of her head. Slowly, he drew her arms around his shoulders and neck. It was a test to his control since she hadn't allowed her scent to diminish in their dream world. He still had to acclimate to her.

"I hadn't thought it possible," he murmured against her cheek. "But you smell even better here."

She laughed gently, the whisper of her breath against his skin, sent a shiver down his spine. "That's because I'd been holding back, masking some of my scent."

"And not now?"

"I am, but not as much as when you first arrived."

"Why now?"

She shrugged. "To give us a chance," she said, blushing again and it was beautiful to him. "And because it's the first time I had so many creatures that are governed by their sense of smell at the lodge. It was for the best for them not to take in my full potency."

"Oh God," he groaned. "Are you telling me you smell even better?"

"I guess so."

Edward groaned internally, he had no idea what would happen if she unleashed her scent completely. A part of him was curious, wanting to take in that part of her inside him. Not only curiosity plagued him, a part of him also wanted to know if he was strong enough to resist her. However, he had no idea the potential danger Bella would be should she let go.

He wasn't the only one drawn to her, her past filled with those that found her after coming across her scent. They had hurt her in an attempt to take what she'd offer freely if she could. It took years for her to learn to mask her scent.

As they continued to dance in a sun-drenched meadow of wildflowers and tall grass, they shared many soft kisses. Never tiring of the softness, the taste, and warmth of her, Edward took it another step further. Lightly, his tongue slipped over the curve of her bottom lip. The answering sigh was so sweet that his knees almost shook.

However, a thought flittered through his thoughts that him stilling instantly. Bella took his face in his hands. "You can't interfere," she said firmly.

_The lovely Ms. Swan will be mine soon. After I have the locations of where the wolves and humans stay, I'll have all the blood and power inside her. It'll be delicious and divine._

Bella whimpered softly in the real world and immediately Edward was in the room again, watching her body shudder as another wave of pain and fire moved through her. The dream was broken and lost for the moment.

Aware that he'd interrupted their time by his reaction to the hunter's thoughts, he quickly mouthed an apology against her ear, pressing his lips to her skin beneath it. The hunter's mind was still strong and vocal as if he knew Edward was listening.

Edward skimmed his mind, finding image upon image of hunts. He was comparing them, looking for the useful information and techniques to ensure his prize. He'd only failed once, a bitter memory that floated across his mind for a mere moment.

His prize was in a place: dark, dank and whimpers of those unable to voice their thoughts. Some of them earned such dire accommodations and punishments. Another was there, a hunter like him, no not like him, Edward realized. Like Carlisle, but much older and just as compassionate.

The thoughts were gone before Edward could see any more. Another image filters through the hunter's mind, one that he'd seen hundreds of times. Except her eyes were red and she was so very new. Alice.

~oOo~

Jasper stood along with Emmett and the hunter's coven, sensing the sudden anger from Edward upstairs. He prayed silently that whatever triggered his reaction that he'd remain with Bella. It was important that she be under protection at all times.

Though Carlisle was there should something arise, it also meant that Alice would become involved. Jasper looked over as his wife, who offered a crooked little smile as if she had the power to read his thoughts and emotions.

She closed her eyes briefly, giving him what he needed to leave her. With a single purse of her lips and cock of her eyebrow, he knew she'd be fine. He offered her a wink and smile as he followed the group of vampires, though three of them thought the tiny woman that led was human.

Esme, who still wore Bella's resemblance, startled as she turned the corner. Standing before her was a large and tall man with flowing golden hair bowed his head, watching her carefully.

Bella warned Esme that the magic that allowed her to take Bella's likeness would not fool the were-lion in her employ. His kind was able to see through most magic. She hoped that he knew that they _had_ to keep up appearances.

Julian's dark honey-colored eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared for a few moments. He turned toward the tour group and his lip curled slightly at the scents of vampires and wolves that were heavy in the air.

Julian's first thought was, _clever girl_. The next was _who else was hiding behind the magic_? His eyes fell upon the tiny wolf he knew as Ria inside the magic form of the large male named Emmett. Julian knew that the really one lurked along with his wife at the cabin where the newborns were being fed by their grateful mother.

Very clever girl, he thought again. Not even the vampire that posed as his employer knew that they had a she-wolf amongst them. It was instances like that that were a constant reminder of just how powerful the woman was, and dangerous. How had all her powers, not corrupt her?

Was it the human part keeping her light from turning into darkness? Or her _other _part?

"Mistress," Julian rasped and greeted the vampire as he always greeted his mistress on one knee. "The cliff side washow the intruders came onto the property. We were misdirected and sent to the east of ourterritory. I assure you it will not happen again. I must ask, if they come again, should we subdue or destroy?"

Esme watched the man that knelt in front of her, aware that all of the others awaited her answer. She also noticed that James hadn't questioned anything about the mention of intruders.

She tipped her chin higher, a gesture similar to Bella's, and answered firmly, "Any lone vampire that crosses your borders as of now should be immediately brought to me. If, and I mean if there is more than one, then yes, attack. I will join you shortly and offer any assistance."

"That won't be necessary, mistress," Julian growled, but kept his eyes averted from her. It was a sign of submission not easily given and his mistress had it from the moment she introduced herself to his pack. Despite the fact that the woman before him was not his _real _mistress, he treated her as such since she left the vampire in charge.

"Sweet Julian," the imposter said, tucking a finger under his chin. Something his mistress had done many times to get her point across to him. "I _will_ be there if there is an attack on your people."

If he didn't know any better, he would've thought it was _her_ gaze boring into his own. The brown eyes that stared back at him flashed to silver for a mere moment and he swallowed. It was his mistress, or some form of magic that even he could not see through.

He lowered his eyes to her feet and nodded in agreement. "May I join you?"

"Please do," James said with a slight sneer. The man with broad shoulders and golden skin smelled as if he'd been drenched in the mud that surrounded parts of the lodge. The scene between Ms. Swan and the beast was interesting, and added another layer of sport.

Not only would he have to outmaneuver several vampires and a pack of she-wolves, now he had a shifter of some kind to contend with when he hunted. James had no doubt that they would lay their lives on the line for the one they all loved. It sickened him.

"After you," James said as he held open the door of Isabella. The cold air that met his skin did nothing to take the smile from his face. It would prove to be a very nice hunt indeed. One that would change so many lives for the worst.

Fucking humans, he thought bitterly, they all deserved to die for associating with her and knowing their secret. The vampires deserved it, too. For the mere audacity to have _her_, what should've been his ultimate prize, within their little family.

The dogs and cats were merely a distraction, nothing more. Just another obstacle until he could his mouth on the sweet lithe neck of his hostess. Soon, he thought.


	13. Tour

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Thirteen—Tour**

* * *

**AN: I know, its been forever. I'm only starting this up again, because I need the break from my AH fics. Remember this is unbetaed, sorry about that. Updates will be short. **

**A reminder: In this chapter, Bella, the lodge owner, is actually Esme in disguise while the real Bella is with Edward, trying to recover. Emmett who joined the tour with James and his coven, is also in disguise. Inside his likeness is Ria, a female werewolf. **

* * *

**Prompt: Saint **

* * *

Julian watched and listened to the vampire James converse with Bella's doppelganger, asking questions that normally wouldn't raise any concerns. However, the vampire was giving off signals to every one of Julian's senses, alerting him that the hunter was just as ready to attack if needed.

Muscles tensed beneath Julian's clothing, his skin itched for the power of the beast within. His senses and instincts in that form were even keener, and the shift to his baser side would mean a fair fight against the vampire. His change would instantly draw the attention of his brothers in his pack. It would be a massacre.

_Good thing vampires don't bleed_, Julian thought wickedly.

Esme did her best to answer all of James and his party's questions as they moved across the lodge's property. Though they were simple questions, she could easily see his strategy. He was looking for weak spots in the facilities defenses, trying to see where there could be opportunities to attack one of Bella's employees, which would cause her to confront him. That was something he wanted desperately.

James remained by Bella's side, asking innocuous questions, his senses alert for anything that would show him where the humans and shifters lived. Nothing seemed out of ordinary in the area, except for in inexplicable tension that weighed heavy in the air.

He heard of the lodge owner's magical powers, the kind that surpassed those of legend. A rumor floated around of what she was, ranging from an alien to a seraph. Some had already deemed her some kind of _saint_. Other worldly creatures aside, she would make a formidable enemy but she would not exist for much longer.

James also realized that perhaps there was something between Bella and youngest of the Cullen coven. The growl at his thoughts about Bella's demise was a dead giveaway, but it also informed him that Edward could read minds.

If only the Volturi knew the power within the coven, they would be wiped from existence. However, James wanted the pleasure for himself. If attacking Bella caused Edward to protect her it was likely his family would, too. That would make the hunt all the more pleasurable.

Stupid fucking vampires, he thought. Disgusted that his kind would allow themselves to be around by humans in such capacity. The love and respect they showed the race was uncalled for, they were damn prey, a vast food supply, and a source of entertainment. They were not something to embrace and live equally and peacefully with as if they were human, too.

James felt the sudden tension in Victoria, her hand tightening around his. Alert to her instinctual response to trouble, he surveyed his surroundings. They were close to the lodge's perimeter, the tension he felt earlier in the air had increased tenfold.

The tiny little owner stepped forward, lifting her hand in the air. It stood frozen as if was touching something. Suddenly, an invisible wall started to glow gold and with white brilliance, blinding James and his coven for a few seconds.

"This is a protection charm," she said, looking over her shoulder at James. His eyes narrowed and his body stiffened as he growled. "It keeps my guests safe from intruders."

"What kind of intruders?" James asked.

The woman shrugged, sniffing gently before she slid her hand along the golden wall of strange markings and script, causing them to glow brighter at her touch. "Vampires, werewolves, and others."

"What happens if I cross it?"

Bella smiled at James, shaking her head. "Nothing, if you're leaving. However, I don't recommend it. There are protectors outside of these borders that would kill a vampire on the spot. With that in mind, if you were to try to come back inside, without my knowledge, it will incapacitate you for hours, days perhaps."

"So it's best to stay within the perimeter," Laurent said, nodding. "Can I see this wall in action?"

"I can bring you about, if needed. Again, I don't recommend it. It will hurt."

Laurent shrugged. "I'm curious and now suddenly worried about our safety. Surely, you can understand that."

Bella's brow furrowed. "And who would you have me test it for you?" The anger in her voice was an indication of how protective she was about her staff and guests, James realized.

James stepped forward, nodding at Laurent. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" she asked and gestured toward the wall her hand remained on.

Nodding once more, he stepped closer to Bella and released Victoria's hand. The woman hissed, inching away from them both. The wall seemed to scare her, eliciting a need to run.

Esme's hand fell from the wall as she too stepped away and James moved forward. She watched as the vampire squared his shoulders, his head moving from side to side, before he pressed forward. His body visibly tensed as he passed through unscathed. Once on the other side, he turned to look at her, smiling.

"Approach it in any way you'd like. Slowly or quickly, it won't matter," Esme said calmly, while her insides churned. Julian, Jasper, and Emmett stood protectively beside her, all with their arms crossed over their chests.

James crouched and he launched his body into the air, reaching nearly twenty feet high as he tried to direct his body toward the group. However, before he made it inside the wall, his body collided with the shield. Crying out, his eyes rolled in his head as he hit the ground floor with such force that it buried him almost two feet into the snow.

Jasper watched in awe as a golden beast made of the same magical elements and script as the barricade emerged, holding down James. It was a griffin, part lion and eagle, its long tale still connected to the wall. Its wings spanned thirty feet across, his height just as high. It was magnificent as it tossed its head from side to side. It turned to look at Bella for a brief moment, eyes of silver before it returned its attention to the vampire.

It hissed and squawked at James for several seconds, before the vampire's eyes closed. Once he was immobile and no longer a threat, the creature stepped back and disappeared into the wall.

Jasper's smiled triumphantly and said, "Amazing."

"I'll say," Julian said in confusion, scratching the back of his head. He'd never seen anything like it.

"Fuck," Emmett/Ria boomed. "That was totally badass!"

Victoria, however, screamed like a banshee as Laurent held her back, whispering to her.

Bella on the other hand, looked very confused. "Well, that was a first."

* * *

**AN: If you're confused, since it's been a while, please feel free to ask questions. I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks!**


	14. Words

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Fourteen—Words**

* * *

**AN: unbetaed as before and this is where this fic will earn the M rating. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: November 2, 2012 Declaration**

* * *

Bella shifted her body, testing the limitations of her limbs with the pain that still radiated through her. Her skin no longer felt as if was being singed with a blowtorch, as it had the night before. The soft cotton of her sheets actually felt luxurious against her bare skin.

So did the fingertips of her love, her Edward, as they skimmed the tops of her breasts. She moaned softly, causing them to still. With some reluctance, she opened her eyes to find him watching her. Dark lashes surrounded even darker eyes. The circles beneath them worried her.

"You need to hunt," she whispered, tracing the dark spots with a fingertip. Edward shook his head, his fingers still frozen until they moved again, trailing along her collarbone. "Are you always this stubborn?"

His answering smile was a clear an answer as any. "I am fine," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. The simple touch had her fingers curl around his cheek. "I will not leave you alone while he is out there."

"You have nothing to worry about," she replied softly, looking into his dark gaze. "He can't hurt me."

His brow furrowed and he nodded. "Here I thought that vampires were on top of the food chain, almost indestructible and immortal. Be are nothing of the sort. You, with your abilities surpass us easily. You can be stabbed, shot at, torn limb from limb and yet you will still live."

"Does that bother you?" she asked, sitting up against the headboard. She moaned softly, placing a hand on her hip to warm the area to help with the pain. Edward simply watched as the area glowed for several seconds before he joined her, snuggling her against his side. "Does it bother you to know that you're not on top?"

Edward shrugged, his lips thinning. "Carlisle still believes that there is a heaven and a hell. And if that was the case, we are to believe that we were never on the top as you said."

"You don't believe there are a heaven and a hell?"

"After meeting you, knowing what you are, no."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Even I, with the gifts I wield believe there is something more powerful out there."

"How can you say that, Bella?"

"Simply because we do not know where we came from. For such omnipotent creatures, we have no idea how we came to be. That alone indicates that we are not all knowing."

"Maybe so," he replied, confusion darkening his features. "What I do not understand is why you are still in pain when you can cure yourself in seconds."

Bella smiled knowingly, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Because _they_ would detect that level of power if I did. Though this process is slower, it would not catch the attention of the others."

"You still have not told me what will happen if they do find you."

Bella looked away, wishing she didn't have to say the words. "They would destroy me and likely the entire planet simply because I existed on it."

"Why?"

"They are not met to procreate. It was forbidden for eons. For my mother to have done so with a human, would be devastating and unforgivable. The only reason why this world still goes on is because, my mother sacrificed herself to safe us. She left Earth, in the hopes to draw attention toward her and not where she had been."

"Could they not have simply found out the information of your existence and where she was?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "We can hide information from each other. See, we're not all powerful. We are not as all seeing and knowing. We may be deemed gods by many, and plenty of our kind has taken liberties on planets like this merely for entertainment. It was for that reason, that the council was formed. To keep an eye on each other for we are not allowed to interfere with the natural progression of a planet and its inhabitants."

Overwhelmed with all the information and the memories that were conjured with her words, Edward shook his head. "I still have a hard time believing the Gods of Olympus and Titans were not merely legend."

"Yes, they were a rowdy bunch, according to my mother's memories. It had taken several centuries to clean up the mess they made. The council wanted it to appear that it was a natural progression for humans to forget about the old gods."

"I only wish you could stop hurting," Edward said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"I know," she murmured. "I can hurry along the process a bit more, but not by much."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Bella."

With his soft declaration whispered in her ear, Bella shifted to sit up on her knees. His arm that had been draped across her shoulders moved along with her, skimming her backside as he watched her. Edward sighed at the first touch of her lips, cradling her head with one hand, the other curling over her backside.

Moaning at the illicit touches, Edward helped Bella move again, this time a knee on each side of his hips. His fingers ran through her silky hair, as hers explored his chest. When the touch of his hand brushed the small of her back, she arched in his hold, her hips pressing down to his.

Skin to skin from the waist up, Bella wanted desperately to banish the fabric that formed a barrier beneath her. Edward laughed as she angrily tugged at his boxers, tightening his hold when she tried to push off him. "Love, we have an eternity."

"I know," she said, draping her arms on his shoulders as he removed them for her. "I just never did _that_ before."

"And you know I have not either," he said, his eyes falling to her chest. "You are so beautiful." His voice had taken a lower quality, becoming a deep rumble of breathy words. The fingers that danced along her spine slid up one side of her body, reaching the side of her breast. With the tip of one finger, he circled her nipple, watching as it grew taut under his touch. "So beautiful."

"Edward," she gasped. "More, please."

"I want so much more, too." Edward looked up to meet her eyes. "Are you still in pain?"

"It's manageable and this," she said with a swivel of her hip, causing him to hiss at the contact, "is helping."

Trying to concentrate on the conversation and not on the feel of her body pressed against his, Edward asked, "Will I hurt you?"

Bella smiled. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and swallowed the lump of nerves that had found a home in his throat. "We can wait until you are better."

Her lips met his softly, pulling back immediately, much too soon. Cupping her face, he went back for more, and her lips parted for him, allowing him to taste her. Their bodies shifted, legs sliding along the others, sheets forgotten at the foot of the bed. Her hands slipped along his back, as one of his cupped her knee, bringing their hips closer together.

At the initial contact, they both moaned and Edward whispered another declaration to her. "I love you, forever." The first thrust of his hips shook the bed, making them both laugh softly. "I hope you have a charm on the room so no one can hear us."She laughed, kissing him again, ensuring him that she protected their privacy.

"Edward," she whispered, nipping at his ear. "I want you."

He groaned and moved enough to slip inside her, only an inch. That warm touch all around him had Edward trembling in response. He watched her face, as he inched forward the pleasure of it all, consuming him. When he was finally within her body, her eyes opened to meet his.

"Forever," she said softly.

He repeated the same word as he started to move within her. Her body surged with him, her fingers and hands continued to roam. His mouth and tongue delicately licked and kissed along the top curve her chest. She moaned at the touch. He continued, tasting and taking, his lips wrapping around the tiny tip of her breast. Her back arched, her fingers tightening in his hair. That had him doing the same to the other, continuing as his hips met hers over and over. A warm fire spread along his skin, everywhere she touched him.

Another heat spiked in his abdomen, his body seeking more. He groaned and shifted until she hovered above him. Her breaths came in hard and fast as her body moved over him. His hands slid up her thighs, curled around her hips, his thumbs meeting at the center of where their bodies met. Her answering moan to his touch had her moving faster, harder, and perfectly along with him.

Rolls here, a swivel there, a heart-flipping slide from the tip of him until their hips were flush again. He met her for every move she made, her hands circling his wrists. His own hands still cradled her body to his, his fingers still touching and skimming her center. She cried out suddenly, his name a chant on her lips.

She slumped forward, her upper body falling against his. Quickly, his arms enclosed around her, flipping their positions, bringing up her knee higher along his lip as he hovered over her. He surged forward, again and again, her soft whimpers, her drawn out moans had him moving faster and harder.

It was until she scraped her fingernail along the top of her breast that he thought he had control. It was lost as she offered another part of her to him. His body stilled, his eyes on the blood that dripped along her skin.

"Don't bite, just suck, love," she murmured. "I'll be fine." His eyes watched the pool that started to form between her breasts, until he looked up at her. So unsure of himself. "You're going to need it, Edward. If you get out of control, I can stop you."

Trembling, his body moving once again. His mouth descended, his lips and tongue finding the blood easily. He groaned, his hips quickened, his tongue seeking the ambrosia like taste she offered. The cut was starting to seal, as his body seized as wave after wave of pleasure surged throughout him, blinding beautiful white light filled his vision. Bella's name fell from his lips, resting his head on the crook of her neck, overwhelmed by the overload to his senses and the depth of his love for his mate.


	15. Promises

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Fifteen—Promises**

* * *

**Prompt: November 3, 2012 -Deal**

* * *

Edward still laid beside Bella an hour later, his fingers brushing her skin and hair. "What did you mean that I would need your blood?"

She looked up at him, a part of her mind with the tour as they explored the perimeter. "The hunter and the others will turn on us and attack, but they will hardly pose a threat." Her hand slid along his jaw, touching the lightening area beneath his eyes. "The Volturi, if they come, will be a little harder."

"Will your blood do something to me?" Edward asked as he brushed some hair from her face. The taste of her blood was exquisite and nothing like he'd ever had before. There was guilt within him for taking it, and for wanting more.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him. "It will make you ten times stronger than the rest of your family. Even Emmett." For a moment, her brow furrowed, and then a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your eyes are changing colors."

He averted them, not wanting her to see the red color his eyes must have taken. "They always do when I drink human blood," he said with a shrug. "Do you find them too frightening?"

Bella sighed and pulled up his face to look at him again. "Edward, I'm not entirely human. Your eyes are not red or gold. They're green. Well almost, I think it'll take a little more of my blood for them fully to change to their original color. Then when you're hungry, they'll still darken as before and when you use your gift, they'll probably turn silver like mine do."

Edward jumped out of bed, running toward the first mirror on top of a dresser. His eyes, were as she said a very dark green. They still seemed a little black. They would look as such to humans, but to the eyes of a vampire, the flecks of green were visible.

"Incredible."

Bella stood behind him, tiptoeing. Naked and beautiful, her chin propping up on his shoulder she said, "I'm not sure what else will change inside you."

"Did you know that something like this would happen?"

She shook her head. "All the ones that managed the smallest sip of my blood never lived long enough to know the consequences. I did check earlier, in all the other dimensions at this point have not shown any adverse reactions. How do you feel?"

Edward closed his eyes, allowing his senses to take over. To a vampire, those same senses were an amazing side effect of what they'd become. Every one heightened to ten times what is normal to a human. Color was richer, light was brighter, sound could be heard from miles away, even the lowest whisper. Our skin so sensitized that the smallest brush of a finger could be felt bone deep.

However, with Bella's blood absorbing into his body, he felt even stronger, faster, and keener. "I feel good, as if I drank from a human."

Blood from a human was infinitely better for a vampire's main food source as far as quality and quantity. A vampire might feed only once a month on human blood diet, whereas Edward's family rarely lasted more than a few weeks without the need to hunt. After two weeks, the lack of consumption was noticeable.

"Not sure how often you'd have to drink," she said, her arm wrapping around his waist. The press of her breasts on his back banished all other thoughts. Only one thing consumed his body and mind—desire. A soul-deep, rich, and decadent need for Bella and all that she offered him.

However, her recovery and well-being, penetrated through his need. He turned within her embrace, cupping her face in his hands. "How many more hours should you rest, love?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "The pain is diminishing faster than usual." She seemed confused by this, even a little frightened.

"What is it?" he asked when she closed her eyes.

"Since I am part human, my grandmother believed that it would take longer for my powers to be as powerful as the others like my mother." Her eyes opened as tears started to form. "They're increasing faster than usual. I didn't expect for them to reach their full potential for another decade."

"This is a good thing, right? You can heal even faster. Put a stop to James and his companions in the blink of an eye."

She shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Once I reach that point, the council will find me, no matter what I do."

Edward hadn't thought of that, but there had to be a way to protect her from them. He would stand beside her, even in death. He feared that Bella would leave before she would allow the council to destroy Earth because of her.

Would she take him with her?

Bella's body tensed as her eyes closed, seeing something behind them. "It's happening faster than I ever imagined," she whispered. "The wall has created a sentinel in my place."

"What does that mean?" he asked, his arms tightening around him. She cupped his face and showed him. How a creature of myth and legend leapt from the wall to show the hunter the power behind the wall. It was the first time it happened, too.

"The wall searched the memories of those nearby to create a formidable image in which to take its form. Something that would scare them, oddly enough it picked something from Julian. In one of his tribe's legends, there are creatures like these, another tribe."

"Amazing."

"It is and isn't," she said gravely, her hands tightening their hold on him. "Edward, we have much less time than I thought. Instead of another decade, we have three months."

Before he could respond to that devastating information, he asked, "Is everyone on the tour all right?"She nodded as he started to walk, backing her against the bed. "And James?"

"Is currently licking his wounds and pride," she replied, moaning softly as they landed on the mattress.

"Do we have time?"

"Yes," she gasped as his lip touched the tip of her breast.

"I want to make a deal with you," he said. "A promise, too. That we will deal with whatever comes your way, together. And if you have to leave Earth to protect the billions of inhabitants on it, that I join you."

She gasped, her thighs parting to accommodate his body. "Yes," she moaned as he thrust inside her.

Edward made love to her again and again, his thoughts centered on them, pushing aside the worry. When the time came for them to deal with what laid ahead, they would do it together. In the end, that was what mattered most.

~oOo~

Julian followed the slightly subdued hunter, internally laughing at him. It served him right to that he was brought to his knees by a creature made of magic and light. Even from behind the protective wall, Julian sensed the power of the winged being would far surpass his own. It was a frightening thought and he realized it was a good thing that his pack saw eye to eye with Bella.

Though her power was beyond his capabilities, they were one in the same. They were protectors.

As the vampire in the form of his mistress led the way back to the lodge, he noticed James and Victoria communicate silently, through a series of simple gestures usually unnoticeable. However, a vampire did not scratch their noses or cheek since there was no need to, and they certainly didn't blink that often even if they tried to look as human as possible.

Minutes later, the vampire trio ascended the stairs, asking for several pints of blood to be delivered to their room. He'd make that delivery himself.

He turned his attention back to the Bella imposter when he heard the coven close their room door. "Let me make the delivery."

"You need to check on your wife," she said warily. "She's still not dealing well with what happened earlier and the news she received earlier." Julian had been on patrol and had not been able to make it home for almost twenty-four hours.

He nodded and made his way to the kitchen, picking up the specially packed warmed blood for Bella's guests. Once the blood packets were in his hands, he made his way upstairs and knocked on the door of the room that he knew James stayed in.

"Come in," the sultry voice of the red head said.

Opening it, he watched the female vampire move lithely toward him, dressed minimally in sheer lingerie. Julian cocked an eyebrow in question and nearly rolled his eyes at the game the coven decided to play.

Did they think he was _that_ susceptible to the feminine call of this vampire?

"Here is the blood you requested," he said, placing the small warming tray on a round table in one corner of the room. As he made his way toward the exit, Victoria closing in on him, he asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, placing her hand on the door, blocking his exit.

Julian couldn't tell her that he needed to see his wife, because the coven would use that kind of information against him. James and this vile woman would do it without a second thought to the consequences.

"My mistress needs me," he said, bowing his head slightly. It was a dangerous thing for him to show his neck in such a way, but a part of him wanted her to attack. It had been a while since he had to tear a vampire apart.

The wolf pack shouldn't have all the fun.

She didn't respond to his words or the question he asked. His hand turned the knob beneath his hand and he only tipped his head as he exited. Before the door closed completely, he heard James hiss.

"They have a spell or something on the damn room. That's why we can't hear anyone in the building."

Julian stopped to give Bella's doppelganger named Esme, a play by play of what happened upstairs. He smiled all the way to the cabin he shared with his wife, his dark beauty. Being the type of shifter that he was, no one ever believed it was possible to imprint to a different kind. Admittedly, he had fought the instant attraction to his she-wolf as much as she had. However, the pull was too strong to fight for very long.

The warm glow within the cabin was inviting as was the scent, a mixture of his and hers, greeted him as he opened his front door. At the stove stood his beautiful wife, naked and stirring something in a pot.

"Leah," he murmured. When she turned to look at him, the love that brought them together was clear in her tear-glazed eyes. "Oh love," he said, quickly making his way toward her.

"Seth thinks they're all dead. He started to lose touch with most of them, when those vampires forced him away from the pack. They captured him somewhere in Canada."

His arms wrapped around her, holding her fiercely. "I'm sorry." For several minutes, they held each other close before he turned off the stove. "Let's go for a run."

She nodded and stepped back, instantly phasing and falling onto her front paws. With a roar, Julian's skin torn and his muscles rippled to accommodate for the change, his fur, thicker now due to the weather, lined his body.

At the door, Leah sprinted ahead of him and disappeared into the tree line near their house. Snow shifted, a twig breaking beneath heavy footprints. He turned his golden gaze toward the noise, noticing the young wolf, Leah's brother, there. With a nod, they ran together toward Leah who howled in pain at the loss they suffered.


	16. Heart

**Swan Lodge**

**Chapter Sixteen—Heart**

* * *

**Prompt: November 5, 2012 –Groom ****and ****November 6, 2012—"I need a few more minutes."**

* * *

Breathless, Edward watched as Bella lay perfectly still, hours after they'd come together a dozen times during the night. The statue-like quality of her stillness unmanned him as he waited for her racing heart to stop beating.

Soon, she had told him.

Her eyes had closed then, whispering to Edward how much she loved him. "I need a few more minutes, love," she said, her thoughts opened to him once again, but only briefly. She would not show him her pain, but he still felt it with every shuddering breath she took.

Edward acknowledged her words with simple brush of his fingers over her soft cheek. He felt numb after hours of pleasure to now having to watch her pain. She kept her body as still as possible, but the occasional twitch of her jaw was enough to know she suffered.

Carlisle stood near the stairs as instructed, far enough away for Bella's death and subsequent rebirth not to hurt him. He was there to provide Edward guidance in case he wouldn't be able to start her heart again.

As her body fought against the venom in her system, her heart beat faster, harder. It was enough to rattle her rib cage gently, for what felt like hours to Edward, but was only minutes. Suddenly her heart started to slow, softer until it came to complete stop.

The last of her breath escaped her in whisper of his name, "Edward."

His own breath caught in his lungs as he scrambled to act. He closed his mouth over hers, breathing for her. Eyes stung as he found her sternum and started to pump her heart.

He'd never seen anything like it. Her death was so unlike any other. He could literally see the life leave her body. Her skin started to slowly turn to ash grey, hair turned to dirty blonde and finally to silvery white.

"Come on, Bella," he breathed. Bending down again, he breathed more life inside her. "Come on, Bella!"

"The defibrillator, Edward," Carlisle said from where he stood, desperate to help. However, Bella had told them it was too dangerous to be near her when she returned.

Edward picked up the paddles, and took all the necessary steps to charge the machine. He pressed the paddles on her bare chest and watched her body arch before it settled again. Once more, he pressed them to her chest, crying out when it still didn't work.

He dropped the useless instruments and continued mouth to mouth, pumping her chest seconds after. "Bella! You said you wouldn't leave me. Please, please. Please!"

At the next brush of his lips on hers, a quiet whisper intruded his thoughts, "Now."

Edward turned toward the door and roared, "Run, Carlisle!"

Carlisle flew down the stairs, turning back in time to see the light emitting from beneath Bella and Edward's room door. He felt the tremendous force it unleashed, rattling paintings, cracks forming on the walls and ceiling on their floor.

How she contained it in her small body, he had no idea but the power was incredible.

Edward turned back to Bella, as she rose, screaming out for him. He banded his arms around her body, growling at the strength that it took to remain holding her. His eyes shut tightly closed, but it wasn't enough to keep the bright light that her body emitted.

Under his hands, her skin felt as if it was on fire. Hot and moist to the touch, he wanted to check but the light was too bright, his eyes unable to handle the spectrum. Colors he'd never seen before flashed even through his eyelids.

It felt like an eternity that he held her, waiting for the end. He desperately needed to hear her say his name again, to kiss and hold her, to ensure himself that she was alive and well.

Even as the light started to diminish, he kept his eyes closed, too frightened to see the outcome. His ears however, betrayed him, listening for the telltale beat of her heart, a rhythm he had memorized from the moment he heard it.

_There it is. She is alive._

Small, delicate fingers touched his brow, skimmed the angle of his jaw before Edward was brave enough to look upon her. His breath hitched, as his eyes fell on her iridescent ones.

His hand reached up to touch her face, mesmerized by the swirls of color within depths of her eyes. Her hair had returned to her normal color, but glossier and even more beautiful than ever.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice hoarse from the fear that still gripped him.

Her lips twitched, lifting at each corner into a breathtaking smile. "I'm all right, my love."

"You are remarkable," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. He found peace, even though it was temporary in the softness and warmth of her mouth. Her body pressed closer to his, her arms clinging around his back. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." She laughed at the thoughts that she read in his mind.

"You are never doing anything like that again," he murmured against the crook of her neck. "Ever."

"I don't think I'll have to," she replied after a few minutes of comforting silence. "It quickened my final transformation."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have more control in hiding my powers from outside sources, at least simpler things."

"The council will find you," he said softly, shaking his head. "It's still dangerous."

"It would depend on what I do, yes. I won't have to use magic and take a person's pain or death now to heal them. I should be able to do it with only a thought, as long as they're alive. Something that takes more power to do will certainly get attention."

"Like what?" he asked, brushing some hair from her face, cupping her sweet face in his hands.

"I certainly can't test much since that would be dangerous, too. However, from my mother's memory she had the ability to teleport."

Edward shook his head again. "That sounds as if it would require a significant amount of power. Remember you are trying not to be noticed." He tried to be stern, but he could see the curiosity in her eyes. "Bella, please, you agreed that it could be dangerous."

She bit her lip, nodding. "I might not be able to help it."

Unable to resist her any longer, Edward distracted her with a kiss that heated her blood quickly, and sending desire through every cell in their bodies. As they both gave into the need for a deeper connection, he hoped she would be able to resist another temptation.

~oOo~

Hours later, in a charmed conference room, and feeling better, Bella sat at the head of the table, awaiting the rest of the Edward's family. Esme had returned to normal only minutes earlier, smiling at Carlisle, who seemed happy that she was herself again.

Edward was perched on the same chair as Bella, who sat on his lap, watching the others carefully. A lot was about to happen and they were about to learn about Bella and why it was important that they helped her.

With the ability to kill at the blink of an eye, he knew that most of them would be even more wary of her. He wouldn't judge if any of them chose to walk away. It was their choice and as much as he wanted his family's help, he would do his best not to influence their decision.

Emmett's eyebrows shot up as he entered the room, Rosalie right behind him. "Eddie. I knew you had in you." Shaking his head, he laughed. "It's always the quiet ones, plus the sexual tension had been building up close to a hundred years."

Bella ignored him and flicked her hand, so that the door they entered through closed behind them. Emmett's eyes widened and again, he shook his ahead. "You'd make bank in Vegas."

Bella smiled at his words, squirming on Edward's lap to find a comfortable spot. He restrained her body with a gentle hand on her hip. "What is it?" he asked, his chin propped on his shoulder. He ignored all the thoughts of his family; an easy feat with Bella sitting so close to him.

"You're family is worried," she said within her mind, opening it long enough for him to hear her answer.

"They have never seen me act as I am now," he said, smiling at her, tipping her chin down enough for him to kiss her.

"How's that?" Her question was nearly breathless as his nose slid along her jawline and neck.

"Happy."

"More like horny," Emmett snickered and earned a smack on the back his head from his wife. "Damn it! Stop hitting me woman."

Bella shifted enough on Edward's lap to face his family. "I called you all here today to give you a choice."

"Choice?" Carlisle repeated. He had watched for the last few minutes how Bella and Edward interacted and realized he had never seen two people more attuned to each other. It was fascinating to watch. The way they accommodated the other, if one shifted even slightly the other would follow suit. They also seemed to need constant contact, and it was refreshing to see his first companion, his son, happy.

"Yes, before I tell you about making any kind of decision, I'd like to clear up a few things."

"We're listening," Jasper said as he leaned against a wall, watching Bella.

"As you've all figured out, I am not entirely human. I was born on Earth, my father was a human as you all used to be, but my mother was not."

"Uh, are you telling us you're a fucking alien?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett! Language," Esme hissed.

"Oh, sorry."

"We're not sure exactly what we are," Bella indicated. "Our history dates back eons, to the very beginning of time in this universe. Yet, we may merely have those memories because we traveled back in time. We can't be sure. There are several theories amongst my mother's people, everything from humans that reached a level of enlightenment, to aliens to inter-dimensional beings, even gods."

At the narrowed eyed glare from Rosalie, Bella added, "That's never been proved or denied. Yet, my people have no idea how we came to be, that tells me we're not all knowing deities."

"You sound like a freaking Q, from that Star Trek show Jasper denies ever watching," Emmett said, ignoring Jasper's denial. Bella read his thoughts, not too knowledgeable on television series. She smiled at him.

"In a way, I guess that's pretty close," she said, though she found the character a distasteful and arrogant, it did remind her of some of the council members she'd seen in her mother's memories.

"All right," Rosalie stated, sitting back against her chair. "Prove it."

"That's uncalled for," Edward growled and sat up straighter. "And she can't."

"That sounds convenient."

Bella simply smiled at Rosalie and Emmett disappeared from the chair beside her. In seconds, Rosalie she was in front of Bella, her hand poised to wrap around her throat before Edward stood protectively in front of his mate, capturing Rosalie's hand.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed, his obsidian-jade eyes grew darker.

"Bring him back!" Rosalie screamed a millisecond before Emmett appeared, hovering over the table before he feet touched the surface of it, as if he'd been weightless.

"That was fucking amazing!" he said, turning toward Bella with wide, excited eyes. "Any chance you can send me back up there and so I can like skydive all the way back down?"

Bella smiled sweetly at him, shaking her head. "You'd burn the atmosphere, Emmett."

"That was still so cool," he said, jumping off the table. "Rosalie?" His wife leveled him a glare and pulled him by the front of his t-shirt for a deep kiss. She turned back to Bella with a snarl.

"You sent him to outer space!"

"I kinda asked her to," Emmett said and he rubbed his hands together. "Can I go again sometime?"

"No," Edward stated, straightening up when Rosalie did. "There's a reason she _should not _use her powers, like teleporting a vampire into space." At those words, he sent Bella a glare. It was obvious she was unable to resist her using her gifts. She blushed under his gaze, averting her eyes. "It would bring some unwanted attention from others like her mother since she has not completed her transformation." He looked at Bella and cocked an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"If they haven't responded by now to that much power, then it should be all right. I'll try to keep the level of power at that maximum."

Confused by the bizarre thing he'd just witnessed, Jasper approached Bella with caution. "Why is it different now? What is this choice you're referring to?"

"The closer I become to what they are, the more I'll be able to do it without their detection. However, that's only a theory. They haven't found me yet, and it seems that they have no clue of my existence in this universe. Perhaps due to my being only part human, they are unable to pinpoint me, I have no idea. I feel that once my transformation is complete, I may be able to use my gifts without their knowledge. Again, it's just a theory. It might make me more noticeable. I won't know for sure until it happens."

Bella shook her head, starting to pace, Edward watching her warily.

"My mother's kind is not allowed to have children. The last of their kind _born_ was over ten millennia ago. From what I've seen of my mother's memory, I am the first and only hybrid."

"What do they call themselves?" Jasper asked.

Bella seemed clueless as she answered, "I've searched the memories Mother allowed me to see before she left me, and never found an actual name. It was always 'We,' and 'The Council" in her mind."

"How old were you when she gave these memories and left you?" Rosalie asked, still pissed but curious.

"I was only hours old," Bella said softly, shrugging as if it didn't bother her. "She had no choice. If she had not left, The Council would have eventually found us. She unfortunately is not undetectable."

"All right," Carlisle said, gesturing for everyone to return to the seats. "I think it would be best if you start from the beginning. Who and what is the council? Why would she have to leave you behind?"

They sat around the table, and as Edward held her close, Bella told them her story. The past she had horrified them, yet was too compelling not to listen to more. She had endured so much, lost family, friends, and carried a loneliness within her that never darkened her spirit. Her only thoughts centered on helping in some way. Giving her purpose and direction, she protected others, knowing that a brighter future lay ahead.

She had to believe that or she would have been lost to the corners of her own mind, where she filed the darkness before it consumed her. Edward was her light, a part of her, her soul mate, even if he didn't believe himself capable of having one.

"The council is the main reason I seek your help with the trouble that will arise with James and his companions, and in a few months, The Volturi Advance Guard will pay a visit."

"You have the ability to put a stop to everything with a snap of your fingers," Jasper said, shaking his head when she gravely nodded. "But you can't do it because it would basically point The Council to where you are."

"And when they come?" Carlisle said, rubbing a hand over his blond hair, worried.

"The Council will likely destroy me and the entire planet."

"They have this ability?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded, shuddering. "I've seen it in my mother's memories. Absolutely terrible, so much life extinguished in seconds." Edward rubbed the back of her neck, soothing her with his touch.

Emmett exhaled sharply. "Damn, what a mind fuck."

"I'll say," Jasper said, shaking his head. "We learned today that we are not alone in the universe."

Emmett rolled his eyes, waving a hand toward Bella and Edward. "Not that. I'm still tripping on the fact that Edward's been banging…well, whatever she is."

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched.

As Bella broke out in laughter, she realized she was grateful for Edward's family. Before she had even told them all of her story, had found out the consequences if she had to use her powers, they had all agreed within their minds that they would stand beside her and Edward.

Taking his hand in hers, she smiled at him. "Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"There's more!" Emmett cried out.

Smiling at Bella, Edward's eyes still on hers, he said, "She agreed to be my bride."

"And he my groom."

Alice perked right up, a wide smile on her face. "A wedding?"

Edward rolled his eyes as countless preparations already started in her mind. "We're getting married_ tonight_."

His family surrounded them, giving them hard hugs and jubilant congratulations. Even Rosalie joined them, feeling a little better now that she knew that Bella would remain human…well human enough.

As Alice tried to reason with Edward, Bella tried to keep her features composed, for James had made the decision to attack the following evening.


End file.
